Worth More Than A Useless Stone
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: Yuuri is finally maturing as a king, having experienced friendship, betrayal, and seperation, but not love. With time on his hands to think about this, Yuuri wonders what to do w/Wolfram. He thinks he's straight, but can't let the blonde go. YxW, BxS SxM.
1. Gold

**_Okay, so this is a personal challenge for myself. Kyou Kara Moau is my abosolute favorite fanfic ever and after finishing the third season, I was a little sad I only had a oneshot, so I decided to write a twelve chapter Yuuram Story taking one day per chapter. This is scheduled to be done within the first week of July or before my b-day, which is around that time. _**

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kyou Kara Moau or else there would have at least been more kissing between Yuuri and Wolfram. _**

**_Other pairings:_**

**_BerylXSaralegui (TT )_**

**_ShinouXMurata/Daikenja _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1 – Gold **

The wood was hard and firm in his hand. He tightened and loosened his grip, moving it along the smooth surface tenderly. It felt amazing – heavy, but just the right size. Setting a serious determined look on his face, Yuuri nodded and made his way to home plate, bat in hand.

Yuuri set his black eyes on the pitcher waiting for the ball. The first two were missed and then he got two fouls. He needed to get a hit if he wanted his team to have a chance of winning against this hard team. When the next pitch was thrown, Yuuri closed his eyes and allowed his body to swing. There was the sound of wood meeting the leather of a baseball and then silence. When Yuuri next opened his eyes, he saw the opposite team's out field scrabbling after the ball that had it the back wall of the field and took off running only making it to third base.

"Shibuya, Shibuya," Murata called after the next three hitter struck out and the game ended with their loss. "Shibuya, that was a great hit."

"Yeah, too bad I couldn't finish it out," Yuuri said taking the towel his manager handed him and wiping off the sweat from the hard game.

"We still heading to Shin Makoku after this?" Murata asked.

Yuuri looked away and scratched his face nervously. He had been taking shorter trips to the demon country since the Genesus. He used the excuse that it was because he was busy with baseball and the beginning of his second year in high school, but truthfully, it was just because he was trying to get away from a certain blonde or Gunter. He figured it was about time he made a proper visit to his country. "Yeah, there's not another game for a while. After everyone's gone we'll head to my house."

Yuuri's team was a little down about the lost, but they had had fun and left the field with smiles and good natured farewells to their captain and manager. Under the afternoon sun, the two double black earth demons' made their way to the Shibuya residence we're they were greeted by an over excited Jennifer.

"Oh, Yu-chan, I got the bath all ready for you and Ken-chan. Oh, but you should eat something before you leave," Mrs. Shibuya said leading the two boys into the kitchen.

"Something smells great, Mama-Shibuya," Murata said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Yuuri pulled Murata back up and pulled him up the stairs. "Sorry, Mom, we really have to get to Shin Makoku."

"Oh, but Yu-chan – " Jennifer Shibuya started to call upstairs but was cut off by a shutting door.

"Let's hurry and go, we'll be late if you two start talking," Yuuri said beginning to strip and climbed into the bath followed by the Great Sage.

"What's the rush, are you in that much of a rush to see Lord von Bielefield?" Murata teased.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yuuri asked.

"You've been running away from him a lot more recently." Murata's glasses were filled with the glare of the bathroom light so that his dark eyes were blocked.

Yuuri didn't say anything; just unplugged the tub and soon they were being flushed down the drain.

* * *

The first thing the young twenty-seventh Mou of Shin Makoku saw when he opened his eyes was gold – a bright gold that almost blinded him. Yuuri groaned and moved his arm to shade his eyes from the bright light. "Gah, why is the sun so bright?"

"You wimp, you teleported to your bathroom, you're inside," said a pouty voice and Yuuri blinked some more before the image of a scowling Wolfram met him.

Yuuri sat up and looked around. He was indeed inside the castle and that would mean the source of blinding light had come from…the demon king stared at Wolfram's blonde hair. How could hair glow like that, it was so bright, like there was a halo around the prince's head.

"Quite starring, wimp," Wolfram yelled throwing a towel at Yuuri.

Yuuri quickly caught the towel. "Don't call me that!"

"Yuuri heika," said a calm voice handing Yuuri his clothes.

"Conrad, I've told you not to call me that."

"Yuuri then, welcome back."

Yuuri gave a smile to his God father as he got dressed.

"Your majesty, your majesty!" Gunter exclaimed when Yuuri excited the bathroom with Conrad and Wolfram on either side (Murata having already made his way to Shinou's temple) and was quickly pulled into his lilac haired tutor's embrace.

"G-Gunter, c-can't breath," he said pulling away.

"Oh your majesty, do forgive me. You've been gone for so long and here I am crushing your breath out of your young lithe body without any consideration for your future life-filled lungful of air. Oh, how can I ever repent from such a blunder? Oh, your majesty, your majesty, Yuuri heika!"

Yuuri chuckled nervously. "I-it's fine, Gunter. What have I missed since last time?"

The lilac haired man suddenly stopped his poetic spazzing and blinked. "Oh, yes. Gwendal wanted to see you about a letter that came from Small Cimaron."

"Small Cimaron," Yuuri said before his black eyes brightened. "Sara!"

Suddenly there was a hand clamped tightly on his shoulder and Yuuri turned his head to see a slightly flaming Wolfram.

"I might have accepted your friendship, but don't get so excited over th-that human king!"

"W-wolfram," Yuuri worriedly mumbled. "It's just Sara."

The golden haired prince just hmphed and crossed his arms.

The demon king sighed and followed Gunter to Gwendal's office where the oldest of the three don't-look-alike brothers sat brooding, hidden behind stacks of papers. When the party entered the office, his blue eyes looked up and landed on the double black king. "Took you long enough. There's plenty of work for you, so grab a quill."

Work already! Gwendal definitely was one to cut to the chase, so Yuuri approached his desk cautiously. "Gunter said there was a letter from Sara."

"Yes, one did come."

"Well, what did it say?" Yuuri asked eagerly.

"King Saralegui invites us to his court on the return of your majesty's arrival so that we may see the progress he has made in uniting the two Cimarron's. Also, there is a party."

"A party!" Yuuri was excited about the prospect of seeing his friend and the hard work the long haired blonde had put forth to reach his dream so far. Plus, the idea of experiencing another party in his alternate world made Yuuri giddy as he had not been to one in a while.

There was a clearing of the throat from Gwendal whose where fixed behind the king. Yuuri turned to see Conrad holding out a quill to him with Wolfram and Gunter holding stack of papers.

"Work before play, Yuuri," Conrad said with his ever placent smile and the young demon king groaned. There really wasn't any escape.

* * *

Yuuri stretched his arm above his head upon entering his room. "Aw, sitting at a desk all day really makes even a young body stiff."

"You wouldn't have so much work if you had stayed longer before, wimp."

Yuuri turned startled to his bed to see his blonde friend already sitting on it clad in that ridiculous pink nightgown.

"W-wolfram, are you sleeping in my bed tonight?" Yuuri asked going over to his dresser to get his pajamas on.

"Of course, I'm your fiancé; I have to make sure nothing bad happens to you when you're asleep. And who knows what names you'll call out in your dreams, you cheater. I need to give you proper punishment for it," Wolfram said flopping down on the bed.

Wolfram said he wanted to protect him, but he'd also punish him – what was the point of that if his protector was just going to turn around and hurt him. Yuuri sighed and quickly dressed for bed, going over to the overly large bed and climbing in.

"Ah, it feels so nice to take a break. Gwendal wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom. And my poor hand is going to be cramped for the next week; I must have signed over a thousand documents."

Suddenly, a pillow land hard against Yuuri's face. Removing it, he looked to the side only to be met with the pink clad back of his fiancé.

"Quit complaining wimp and go to sleep. If you want to have the energy to annoy my brother into letting you see that king tomorrow then you should sleep," Wolfram said.

"Oh yeah, oh, I can't wait to see Sara. I wonder how he's doing."

"Do you find that human beautiful, Yuuri?" asked Wolfram, his tone alarming the young demon king.

"Wolfram, why are you asking that?"

"Just answer me, wimp!"

Yuuri stared at Wolfram's back for a minute before looking away and answering. "Well, yeah I guess he's beautiful. He looks a lot like a girl."

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I do!" Yuuri exclaimed cheerfully before greeting a pillow with his face once again and meeting angry green eyes.

"I knew it, you cheater. You unfaithful wimp!"

"Wolf, calm down. Sara's Sara and he's a guy," Yuuri said holding his hands up in defense from any more assaulting pillows.

The blonde prince glared at Yuuri for a moment before hmmphing once again, and flopping back down on his side of the bed. "Fine, as long as it's nothing more."

There was silence for a moment. Yuuri broke it when he deemed it safe. "Night, Wolfram."

"Wimp," was the other mumbled response already half asleep.

The young Moau side before rolling on his side facing the large window in his room and stared out at the dark sky. His body felt so tired with the game this morning, signing all those documents, and then being called wimp…how many times was it now, he'd lost count. But, Yuuri supposed it just wouldn't be the same otherwise here in Shin Makoku. He sighed before letting his eyes flutter shut.

* * *

_**Okay, since I'm not all that confident in that I can make a good Kyou Kara Moau Fic, reviews are appreciated.**_

_**-Zee**_


	2. Lapis Lazuli

_**Yay! I was really glad I got five reviews in one day. Okay, next chapter. I like this chapter and it's longer. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: No, or else that one OVA would have been a realy episode.**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Yuuram**_

_**ShinouxMurata**_

_**BerylsxSaralegui (T.T)**_

**_Okay, go read now. :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Lapis Lazuli**

It had taken two hours for Yuuri to convince Gwendal to let him go to Small Cimaron the next day. After listening to Gunter's poetic spazzing about being left behind all the time, being held up by Dorcacos' blunders with Gisela yelling at him, and having one of Anissina's experiments suddenly explode last minute, Conrad, Wolfram, and Yuuri were finally standing at the loading dock to the ship they would be taking. Yuuri looked around wondering where his friend, Murata was. He had thought the other double black would be coming along.

"Where's Murata?" Yuuri asked turning to Conrad who was helping load.

"Hmm, I think he was being held up at the temple, your majesty."

"Yuuri, Conrad," Yuuri said for the millionth time with a slight sigh. "Why is he held up? Nothing's wrong, is it?"

"I don't believe so, your—Yuuri."

"Why are you so worried, The Great Sage isn't a wimp like you," Wolfram said.

"Hey, don't call me that. And why in the world am I the wimp?"

The blonde smirked. "It's because you're so cute and people take advantage of you too easily."

Yuuri thought he heard something sad in the teasing way Wolfram answered, but ignored it retorting with his usual remark. "Well, you're a lot better looking than I am."

Suddenly there was a shiny silver tip pointing at Yuuri's nose. He eeked and backed away into Conrad. "W-wolfram!"

"It's because I know how to use this, while you can barely control your Maryoku, stupid wimp."

"Wolfram, please put your sword away," Conrad said pushing his king up into a standing position off him.

"What's this, Shibuya, you're already making your fiancé threaten you before you're even on the ship," came a familiar voice.

Yuuri turned and grinned when he saw his glasses wearing friend. "Murata, you're here."

"Yes, our wonderful Great One was requiring my presence a little longer than necessary," explained Murata annoyed, late afternoon sun hitting his glasses so that his dark eyes blocked any other accompanying feelings.

The demon king tilted his head slightly examining his friend and noticed one of his buttons in the wrong hole which caused part of his neck to be revealed so that a red mark was shown. A hickey? Was Murata getting it on with one of the shrine maidens, Yuuri wondered. It didn't seem likely, but Yuuri could never be sure with his friend. Ulrike and the shrine maidens sure seemed as if they had grown comfortable with Murata in their mists.

"Geika, your button is wrong, you must have been in a hurry," Conrad said, closed eyed ever placent smile on the brunette's face.

Yuuri thought he saw a blush on the Great Sage as he fumbled with his uniform buttons. Murata hardly ever blushed, at least not genuinely. "Oh, I hadn't noticed. Thank you, Lord Weller. I was afraid I'd miss the excitement if I did not hurry."

Yuuri looked back and forth between the other double black and his God father before meeting Wolfram's eyes who seemed just as confused. He felt as if he was missing something important.

"Alright, my lords, you may board," called one of the sailors.

"Yeah, Small Cimaron, here we come," Yuuri cheered puffing his chest out and walking up the ramp of the ship followed by the rest of his crew.

* * *

Yuuri watched the waves roll smoothly by, black eyes dreamy. It was so comforting to watch, almost as if he held some sort of affection for the vast body of water. Which he may very well have as it was his basis element, and the catalyst he used most when using Maryoku. It was water that got him to and from both his homes, so it was almost like a third home itself.

"Ah, it feels so nice out here," Yuuri said to himself feeling the ocean's fresh breeze whip past him. "The ocean's so nice."

"Lord Bielefeld would care to differ," said Murata coming to stand beside Yuuri at the railing of the ship.

Yuuri looked over to where the blonde prince was crawling to the railing of the ship, face pale almost on the green side. "Ugh, I don't know why he comes along if he knows he's going to get sick."

"Because he's your fiancé, isn't that what he would say."

"Hmm, I still haven't cleared that up yet with him."

"I fear it's too late for that, Shibuya."

"Wha! What do you mean?" Yuuri felt nervous by his friend's statement.

"You think he's beautiful, no?" Murata asked.

"Wolfram? Well, yeah, but he's a guy."

"You can't keep having this prejudice, Shibuya. You're the king of Shin Makoku, and in this world that prejudice does not exist. How can you continue to be a good king if you still believe that?"

"It's fine for others, but not for me," Yuuri countered. "I'm straight, as straight as a ramp."

"Ramps tend to angle, Shibuya," replied the Great Sage. "Anyways, it's not like you've ever had a girlfriend, maybe it's time to start thinking about that while we're in peace. You know maybe try falling in love."

Love? He was too young to be trying to think about that, wasn't he? "You haven't had a girlfriend yet, either, Murata. Do you have someone; I saw your neck earlier."

For a split second there Yuuri that he saw the Great Sage blush for the second time that day. "I have had many lives, Shibuya, and I've married many times, but the feelings from them are not always the same for me now. But, yes, I have someone right now."

Yuuri's black eyes widened. "Really, what are they like? Is it one of the shrine maidens?"

Murata shook his head and grinned nervously. "N-no, not a shrine maiden. I would rather not tell you who they are, yet, Shibuya."

"Oh, well tell me what they're like at least," Yuuri urged.

"Um, well, they're older than me but act childishly and can be really stubborn, but they have their cute moments. And they're eyes are blue, like pools of Lapis Lazuli."

"Pools of Lapis Lazuli? Oh, is it that that jewel Mom showed us in here magazine the other day that was super blue, bluer than the sky?"

"Yes, Shibuya, I'm glad you remember that."

"How could I not, it was just so blue, like…" Yuuri started, hand lifting to touch where Susanna Julia's necklace lay under the collar of his shirt. No, that was a different kind of blue. It was like….Yuuri's eyes traveled to where Wolfram was hunched over the side railing of the ship. When he had seen the gemstone, it had reminded him of something. The blonde prince's uniform was an extremely dark yet bright blue, just like the stone. Yuuri knew that under that uniform, Wolfram was smaller than he was, but how the blue jacket and pants fitted to him, it added just enough masculinity so that it was obvious the gender of the otherwise pretty boy making them appear almost the same size, or perhaps it only worked to add strength to Wolfram's unusual and almost unfair beauty so that it only seemed that he took up more space to Yuuri.

"I'm a little jealous if her eyes are that blue," Yuuri said, almost unwillingly moving his eyes away from the blue fabric of the youngest brother's uniform.

"I never said it was a girl, Shibuya. I come from this country originally, and I have been a girl in my past life as have you."

Susana Julia? "But I'm not her, and you're Murata."

"Touché, but perhaps you should do something about your fiancé; I am a little worried he's going to fall over bored.

Yuuri looked over to where the blonde was leaning dangerously over the side railing, all his energy seeming gone. Quickly, Yuuri excused himself and went over to the blonde wrapping an arm around his waist and putting one of the other's arms around his neck.

"Wimp, what do you think you're doing?" asked Wolfram in a strained voice.

"Helping you get to bed. You should sleep until we get back. Conrad said we'll be there by early afternoon tomorrow."

"Yu-yuuri," said the blonde almost pitifully.

"Yeah, what is it, Wolf?"

Yuuri could hear the embarrassed pout in Wolfram's voice when he answered, "I can't walk I'll fall."

"How about a piggy back ride then?" Yuuri offered only to get a shake of the head from the blonde.

The young Maou rolled his black eyes and sighed. "Alright, I guess it can't be helped," he said moving to pick Wolfram up bridal style. "Geez, Wolf, you're heavy."

"I'm not heavy, you're just a wimp."

"Don't call me that. Ah, gosh, I guess I'll just have to get stronger so it's easier to carry your spoiled self around when you decide to get sea sick."

"D-don't say that, you wimp!"

"What did I say wrong?"

"Gah! You're such an idiot, Yuuri. Let me go, let me down, I'll walk myself," Wolfram said wiggling around in Yuuri's arms.

"Wolfram, stay still or I'll drop you."

"Yuu-ri. Let. Go. Of. Me!" Wolfram screamed before clamping a hand over his mouth, all the moving about making him even more seasick.

"Hey, hey Wolf, are you okay? If you're going to be sick, don't do it on me."

"I-I don't feel so good, Yuuri."

Yuuri stared in horror before he yelled. "Wolfram!"

* * *

Wolfram's face was so red and he kept shooting glances at Yuuri from the corner of his eyes. Yuuri sighed. Sure he felt a little gross in his black uniform even after they had been washed because of the memory, but it wasn't like it could have been helped. But then again, throwing up on the person who is your king and your fiancé must be pretty embarrassing. However, an embarrassed, angry Wolfram wasn't fun at all, even if he was a little cute all frowning like that.

Yuuri and the rest of his crew were coming off of their ship getting ready to climb into a carriage the Small Cimaron king had sent to meet them upon their arrival. The double black king was a little sad when he saw that Wolfram took the seat diagonally away from him. He didn't want to be ignored all while they were here, and who knew how much more accusing Wolfram could be in this mood. Might as well fix it now.

"Wolfram, you know, I'm not mad or anything," Yuuri said before cowering a little as sharp green eyes pinned onto him.

"You should be! Do you know how dishonoring it is for a royal soldier to sully their king in such a way? It was horrible and utterly irresponsible of me."

"Well, I did tell you to stop wiggling," Yuuri muttered.

"What was that, wimp?"

The young Maou quickly put up his hands in defense. "It's okay, it's okay, look, Wolfram, I would have rather you thrown up on me than that you fell over board. I would be sad if you drowned."

The blonde turned even redder and looked away. "Idiot," he mumbled followed by a line of incomprehensible words.

"Well, that was sweet," Murata said teasing his ruling friend.

"What was, I was just trying to make him feel better."

"Oh, Yuuri, we're here," Conrad suddenly announced, speaking up for the first time, though he was grinning as he faced away from the rest looking out the window.

The double black king hurriedly got out of the carriage and followed a group of guards up to the longhaired blonde's castle, his God father and his fiancé flanking both his sides with Murata bringing up the rear.

On the top of the steps, black eyes met covered golden ones and Yuuri broke out into a large grin.

"Sara!"

* * *

_**Reviews are wonderful. Oh, and you shoult totally look up that stone. It's so freakin' blue. O.O**_

**_- Zee_**


	3. Emerald

**_Okay, third chapter, I like this chapter, and it's longer. Just to clear stuff up, this does happen after season three, and I'm not including OVA, sadly. Oh, and spoilers are vague, I'm trying not to spoil too much, so pretty much you'll only notice them if you've seen the third season. ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or Shinou would have been up all over Murata in the third season._**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Yuuram_**

**_ShinouxMurata_**

**_Berias(or however you spell his name X(...)xSaralegui_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Emerald

"Yuuurriii!" the blonde king exclaimed running down the steps and wrapping his arms around Yuuri in a tight hug, laughing.

Yuuri smiled unsurely and was about to lightly hug the other back when he felt himself roughly pulled away. Both kings blinked for a few seconds before turning their eyes behind Yuuri to see an angry wolfram holding onto the back of Yuuri's collar, face downcast. "W-Wolfram?"

"Please do not be so familiar with my fiancé," the blonde prince said before allowing Yuuri to go free.

The young demon king gave his other blonde friend an apologetic look and received a small smile in return.

"I'm glad you could make it, Yuuri," Saralegui said. "Come, let's go into the castle, there is much we must catch up on."

Nodding, Yuuri and his gang followed Sara into the castle and ended up in his throne room where the blonde took a seat. A few seconds later, the long haired stoic looking Berias appeared at his right side. The man nodded to each of the demon guests in turn.

Crossing his legs and resting his head on one hand on the armrest of his throne, the Small Cimaron king began to talk. "I know I asked that Shin Makoku leave the Cimaron countries to me for a while, which you have done so far, but I would still like to keep in good relations with you. Things are going smoothly right now between uniting the two Cimarons and with _her_, so I figured it was an excellent time to invite my good friend over."

"The letter said you were going to have a party. That couldn't possibly just be because I came over to visit," Yuuri said feeling a little embarrassed about the idea of his friend throwing a party just for him.

The other three demons looked around suspiciously. You could never know with Sara.

A glint covered the human king's violet tinted glasses and he grinned. "You're quite right, my friend. You really are quite interesting."

"Stop flattering Yuuri, what is this party for?" Wolfram blurted out crossing his arms.

"My, my, it's nothing suspicious; I've quite learned my lesson. I had planned to hold this party soon anyways; I just wanted Yuuri to be here when I made the announcement. It just wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't taken up my invitation because you are a very important person to me, and the Great Demon Kingdom is an important friend to my country."

"This is an announcement party?" inquired Murata, a glare in his glasses as well.

"Yes, it is."

"What are you announcing, Sara?" Yuuri asked, many ideas running through his head.

The young human king giggled. "Demons are quite curious, aren't they? Well, I suppose I'll tell you. It's an engagement announcement of course."

"Of course," Yuuri repeated before the words actually hit him. "En-engagement? You can't possibly mean like, marriage, right?" The double black king laughed nervously.

"I do," answered Saralegui.

Yuuri stared blankly. "Who's getting married?"

"I am."

..."What!"

* * *

Yuuri started to unpack in the guest room he had been given in Saralegui's castle. When done, he sat on his overly large bed and sighed. Marriage? How in the world could Sara be getting married? They were pretty much the same age, too young for marriage. Or, at least that's what Yuuri thought.

"Ah geez, what is Sara thinking? Maybe the girl's really cute. She could be a princess or maybe it's a trusted fighter like Antoine and Leila from Francia. That must be nice to marry someone you've known all your life that you trust," Yuuri thought out loud to himself.

"_…maybe it's time to start thinking about that while we're in peace. You know maybe try falling in love."_

Try falling in love. Could he try that? Would it be so bad to try? Yuuri rolled onto his stomach and growled into the mattress. Stupid Murata and his words of wisdom!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Yuuri got up to go answer it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he muttered to himself expecting Conrad or Wolfram.

Outside the door was Saralegui. "Hello, Yuuri."

"Sara, what is it?" Yuuri asked surprised.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me," the blonde said moving aside.

"Uh, sure," Yuuri answered and closed the door behind him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes with Sara slightly ahead of Yuuri before the long haired king slowed his steps to match Yuuri's.

"What's the matter, Yuuri, you seem to be thinking hard about something?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Yuuri said lifting a hand to the back of his head, a clear indication that he was lying. Actually, he was still thinking about that love thing and who around him would it possibly be okay to ask out on a date.

"I apologize if my announcement earlier shocked you, Yuuri," Saralegui said. "They were pretty shocked when I brought this proposition upon them as well."

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering who the lucky girl is?"

"It's not a girl," Sara answered.

Yuuri stopped. "What!"

"Well, it's not really a marriage, more of a consortship. I have no intentions of having a queen, so therefore the announcement will be for a royal lover, a consort. He won't hold any royal power, but it's sort of like I'm giving them a raise. It'll be a big help having them closer to my side in uniting Cimaron," explained Sara.

"So, it's just a political marriage then?" Yuuri asked sadly. He wasn't sure how someone could get married without loving the person they would be sharing their bed with. That thought caused a disturbing image to pop into Yuuri's head and he quickly shook it away. Wolfram's case was something totally different, and it wasn't like Yuuri wanted him in his bed.

A slight blush crossed the long haired king's face. "No, not exactly; it's someone who I trust and love. They've been there for a long time, took care of me and did everything I asked of them. Isn't that the type of person you want by your side? No matter how many times I take advantage of or hurt them, they're still there. Those people must be the best kind of lover, don't you think?"

Yuuri watched his feet as they walked. "Y-yeah, I guess." How Sara had described the person he was going to marry made Yuuri think of many of the people in Shin Makoku, but one person seemed to stick out the most in his head. Conrad? No, he'd never hurt the brunette before. Wolfram? Had he hurt the blonde before?

"Have you figured out who it is yet?" Sara asked. So, this was a sort of guessing game. "You know who they are."

"I-I do? Hmm," Yuuri said thinking hard. Someone that was always with Sara, who could he be?

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard," Sara teased. "It's Berias."

"Berias? That actually makes sense," Yuuri said a little put down that he had not been able to figure that out before hand.

"It wasn't something I just came up with on a whim. I thought about it hard. Since the royal family is decided on through heirs, I have to make sure that I hand pick my successor so as not to ruin all the hard work I'm putting in right now. However, a king of a normal human country should not need my powers to be successful." Sara's voice darkened a little at the mention of his haryoku.

"Sara," Yuuri said lightly.

The long haired blonde turned a smile to the double black. "When everything settles down, I plan to adopt just as you have done, King Yuuri. I think it would do me right to take a child who lived much like I did and give them a home and a kingdom."

Yuuri grinned, touched deeply by Sara's words. "That sounds nice to me."

"I'm glad you approve, though I doubt you would. You have an adopted daughter and are engaged to a man yourself. Plus, you have the luxury of having that Great Shinou of yours picking your Maou, so no worries for heirs."

The twenty-seventh Maou chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well, I hope things go well for you."

"I thank you for that, Yuuri. The party is tomorrow. I think I shall retire early as I'll be busy running around."

"Yeah, parties might be fun, but they're such a hassle."

Saralegui walked right in front of Yuuri and placed a hand on one cheek while leaning up slightly and pecking Yuuri on the other. "You've gotten taller."

Yuuri just blinked. "Huh."

Laughing softly, Sara just turned. "Good night Maou Yuuri."

"Ah-ah, n-night," Yuuri said touching his cheek. He smiled slightly before turning to head back to his own room when he froze to the spot seeing a huffing Wolfram.

Oops!

* * *

Yuurrriii!" Wolfram yelled and started for the demon king.

"W-wolfram," Yuuri started only to get his ear pulled.

"You cheating wimp, I knew I never should have let you get close to that Sara. Getting married, hah, I bet that was just some ply to get you into his disgusting human claws. And being the wimp you are, I bet you fell right into his trap. Ugh, you're so irritating sometimes," Wolfram rambled tugging on Yuuri's ear with each word.

"Wolfram, let go of my ear. It was just a kiss on the cheek," the double black tried to defend.

The blonde let go of his fiancé's ear only to allow his face to be covered in shadow as he reached for the sword. "Only a kiss on the cheek? You'd accept that from another man and not even your own fiancé! You cheater, I'll show you just a kiss on the cheek with my sword!"

Yuuri figured this was as good a time as any to start running for his life. The demon king ran down the corridors of Small Cimaron's castle being chased by an angry sword swinging fiancé. It was only in the times when he made Wolfram really angry that Yuuri ever felt like his life was truly in danger, which was funny seeing all the things he'd been through as the twenty-seventh demon king. How could one spoilt pretty boy make him run so fast, heart thumping hard against his chest as if it were about to pop right out? Suddenly, Yuuri stopped almost running into a wall and, two seconds later, felt the blonde ram into him not able to stop himself.

Both demons went sprawling to the ground, rolling, until Yuuri found himself laying on top of the blonde, starring into big almost frightened green eyes. They were…so green. Yuuri just stared at them wondering how anyone's eyes could be that clear and green without a hint of any other color. _Like emeralds_, Yuuri thought. Eyes made out of emeralds, the idea seemed a perfect fit for a prince as beautiful as Wolfram.

While Yuuri was lost in thought, he saw a blush grow across the blonde's face, and frightened green eyes narrowed using anger to cover up another emotion Yuuri hadn't had time to catch. That was when Yuuri noticed there was something touching his mouth, something soft. Once it registered in Yuuri's head, he quickly pulled away and looked down at Wolfram who was still pinned under him.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" Yuuri asked.

A hand came up to cover the blonde's face while he used his other arm to push Yuuri off of him.

"Wolf, Wolfram, come back. It was an accident, don't run away!"

A very red faced blonde prince turned his head to face the double black still on the floor. He was shaking slightly, emerald eyes glazed with possible tears. "Y-you idiotic cheating wimp!"

With that, the blonde started running again.

Yuuri sighed and sat back on his butt. "Geez, did I make him cry? It was just a kiss….kiss….kiss," Yuuri repeated, his fingers going to touch his lips lightly. _Oh gosh!_ Yuuri buried his head in his knees. He'd just kissed Wolfram.

* * *

_**Reviews are wonderful. I want to cosplay Wolfram, he gets to call people wimps.**_

**_- Zee_**


	4. Tourmaline Pink

**_Okay, fourth chapter. It's a very...pink chapter. ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or Wolfram when have cross-dressed more. _**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Yuuram_**

**_ShinouxMurata_**

**_Berias(or however you spell his name X(...)xSaralegui_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Tourmaline Pink**

Yuuri woke the next morning with a sharp crick in his neck and a pang in his head. He rubbed his neck gingerly before hissing at the pounding from his sore head. Had he hit it when he was asleep? Finally taking notice of what was around him, Yuuri blinked confused to see that everything was on a much higher level than when he had gone to sleep, and why was his bed so hard and cold on his butt. The double black looked down and noticed he was sitting on the floor. "How'd I get down here?"

There was a shuffling noise and Yuuri climbed back onto the bed only to get an armful of fluffy pink fabric as he was punched back down off the bed. He rubbed his now abused cheek, only adding to the many other pains on his body just from one night. He sighed and tried again, this time being wary of any flying limbs.

"Wolfram, when did you get into my room?" he asked shaking the pink clad blonde lightly. Seriously, why did Wolfram where that night gown? Sure it looked good on him; everything looked good on the blonde. Well, maybe not orange, Yuuri thought orange would just be over doing the already firey personality of the prince, plus he would just look like a mango or papaya. Yuuri sighed, but seriously, why pink?

"W-wimp," the sleeping blonde muttered in his sleep.

Yuuri frowned and shook the other a little harder. "Hey, don't call me that, especially when you're sleeping. What kind of dreams are you having?"

"Ones where I have to save your wimpy butt," Wolfram answered pushing Yuuri away and sitting up rubbing his eyes. Slowly, those large emerald green orbs were revealed and stared straight at Yuuri.

"When did you get into my room?" Yuuri asked again.

The blonde yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "After you fell asleep. Seriously, don't leave your door unlocked, who knows who could have come in before me and taken advantage of you. Plus, I had to make sure you weren't cheating on me again."

Yuuri growled softly. "Wolfram, Sara didn't mean anything by it, he's just overly affectionate."

Wolfram huffed. "I would say. He needs to learn how to respect someone's personal space."

"He's not the only one," Yuuri muttered under his breath.

"What was that, wimp? Want to say it out loud?"

"Nothing, nothing," Yuuri assured.

"Well, it's fine. I forgive you for letting another man kiss you," Wolfram said, arms crossed and not looking at him.

"Really, you forgive me?" Yuuri was astonished. He had figured Wolfram would continue to make a big deal about it. What had Yuuri done to make Wolfram forgive him so fast? Was it that thing that happened yesterday?

"Yes, you wimp, or are you deaf."

"Is it because of what happened after?" Yuuri asked.

There was suddenly a blush on the blonde's face and he turned his back to Yuuri. "I completely understand that was an accident, I know you meant nothing by it."

Yuuri thought he heard a little sadness in the blonde's voice and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, hey, if it'll make you stop calling me a cheater, than maybe I should do it more often."

A very pink face turned to look at Yuuri with wide unbelieving eyes. Yuuri removed his hand and scooted back a little. Had he gone too far? It had just been a joke; Wolfram didn't have to take it seriously. "I-I'm sorr—"

"You wimp, don't say things like that!" Wolfram yelled cutting Yuuri off and jumped off the bed running out of his room.

His face had been so_ pink_! As pink as that silly night gown.

* * *

All morning had been spent preparing for the party that night. It seemed King Saralegui had already received most of the party stuff, so it wasn't as if there was a lot of waiting, but since Sara wanted the party that night, there was a rush to put everything up. Yuuri had not caught sight of Berias very often, probably because he was helping put everything in place even though he was the guest of honor.

By late afternoon things had calmed down, and Yuuri was getting a peek at the finished ballroom with Wolfram insisting on coming with him.

"It's pretty," Yuuri said. "I bet it'll really be something when all the lights are lit and there are people dancing around."

"It is acceptable," Wolfram agreed, his emerald eyes shining to reveal that the room was most definitely more than acceptable to the blonde. The decorations were gold and black with crystal clear utensils and wares. There was a glass sculpture of a unicorn on the table that had been dusted with gold. It almost did remind Yuuri of a wedding.

"Demons are quite curious indeed," said a voice from behind them and both Yuuri and wolfram turned to see Sara smiling at them with Murata at his side.

"Sara, sorry if we weren't supposed to look yet," Yuuri said a little embarrassed about getting caught.

"No, it's quite alright," said the long haired king. "I actually came to see if you would like to have tea with me."

"Um, yeah sure," Yuuri said and started falling the human king.

Wolfram started after him, but was stopped by Murata, light glinting off his glasses. "Lord Weller acquires your presence, Lord von Bielefeld."

"B-but, Yuuri…" the blonde began to argue.

The Great Sage just smiled. "Don't worry; I'll watch Shibuya for you."

The blonde nodded and turned away leaving the two double blacks to follow Sara to a seating room with afternoon sunlight shining through it from the single large window.

Yuuri took a seat and was handed a tea cup by a maid. "So, was there anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sara took his own tea cup and shook his head. "No, but I was wondering if you made it to your room okay last night. I was afraid your fiancé may have gotten his sword into you."

"You saw that?" Yuuri asked embarrassed.

"I wasn't that far away when I heard the screaming. I do remember him being much like that the last time you visited," Saralegui said sipping his tea.

Yuuri chuckled nervously. "Yeah, he's …overprotective?...no, that not the right word."

"I heard that some of the castle use to call him little lord brat. When I first met him, I was excepting a bratty spoiled prince, but he was quite a bit more pleasant," Sara said.

"That's probably Shibuya's doing," Murata said swirling his tea before sipping it.

"Huh, what's that mean?" Yuuri asked. "Hey, why are we talking about Wolfram when he's not here anyways, that's a little rude, isn't it?"

"We're complimenting the two of you," Murata said. "I have heard of the amazing brattiness of the youngest prince as well, so I suppose it was a good thing that you slapped him eh, Shibuya."

Yuuri had an ill feeling that the two bespectacled boys were up to something. "Well, it was sort of an accident. I would have punched him for insulting my mother, but he has a pretty face, it seemed like a shame to mess it up."

Sara started giggling.

"Wh-what?" Yuuri asked confused.

"It's just the way you describe things sometimes, Shibuya," Murata answered laughing a bit himself.

"Yes, it's quite interesting," Sara added.

"What's wrong with the way I talk?" Yuuri asked. They were definitely making fun of him.

"It's just that you don't think of how you word things, do you?"

Yuuri looked down at his tea. "No, not really, I guess it gets me into trouble sometimes."

Murata waved his friend off. "It's fine, Shibuya. It's probably why you make such a good king."

Yuuri just sort of sank into his seat.

"What I am wondering though," the human king said placing his cup down, "is what you think of your fiancé."

"Huh? Uh, what I think of Wolfram? Why?" Yuuri asked not sure where this was going.

"It's just a little gossip. Don't worry, we won't say anything to him," Sara urged.

The demon king rubbed the back of his neck looking away. "Well, he was a little annoying at first, and he's clingy, and likes to yell a lot, but he's never done me any wrong. He always goes everywhere with me, which is nice I guess, though he's a very violent sleeper and I still can't figure out why he wears frilly pink night gowns to bed even if they look good on him."

The other two occupants of the room looked at each other before busting out laughing.

"Maybe you should get him a bow to go with that sleepwear," teased Sara.

"Or a pink tourmaline necklace, I bet he'd like that," Murata added.

Yuuri chuckled a little. "The only thing is, he'd probably pull them off. He looks good in most things. Except orange, I don't think he'd pull orange off."

The other two looked at each other before busting out in laughter again.

* * *

The ballroom was amazing. Everything just seemed to shine and sparkle, the merry laughter of the arriving guests only adding to its beauty. Yuuri stood off to the side with Conrad watching all Sara's other guests fill the ballroom. There were some faces that he knew, some faces that scared him, and some pleasant faces that were happy to greet the demon king for the first time.

When he wasn't being greeted, Yuuri would look around for the other demons and Sara. He knew Sara was probably greeting people at the entrance or waiting in another room before making his appearance with Berias. Murata had gone off to flirt with some of the guests, which made Yuuri a little nervous knowing that the Great Sage was in a relationship. Was that okay? Who knew, Murata was Murata no matter the amount of wisdom he carried. But, where was Wolfram? Yuuri had not seen the blonde prince since he had gone for tea with the two bespectacled boys.

Suddenly, the musicians to the side of the stage started to play and people began moving to allow those who wanted to dance room. Yuuri looked around curious to see who would dance when he saw a group of girls coming closer to him.

"Uh, Conrad," Yuuri said nervously and pulled on the brunette's sleeve.

Conrad looked down at his king. "Yes, Yuuri, what is it?"

Yuuri pointed at the group of girls now standing in front of him nervously.

"You're king Yuuri, right. I've always wanted to dance with a demon."

"Get out of the way, I was here first."

"Your majesty, please dance with me."

"No, me."

Etc, etc, etc.

Yuuri felt a little panicked and looked to Conrad for help, but the brunette had been pushed away by the group of girls. He felt like he was going to be eaten by a pack of wolves. That was, until he felt himself being pulled away.

"W-wolfram," Yuuri said excited to see the blonde. "Thank goodness you're here."

"Get your hands of my fiancé," the blonde growled at the girls.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry, but my dances are already taken," Yuuri said and wrapped an arm around Wolfram's waist to pull him away to one of the balcony windows that lined the ballroom, letting Wolfram go once they were there.

"What was that all about?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, hands in a begging position. "I'm sorry Wolfram, but can you stay beside me tonight."

The blonde blinked surprised. "You actually want me to hang off you! I thought you liked having girls drool all over you."

Yuuri gave a nervous smile. "Yeah, well, they're kind of scary when they come in a pack like that, and I'm not very good at dancing, so I don't want to embarrass myself."

Wolfram sighed. "Fine, I'll help you, but only cause you're such a wimp, and you have to dance with me."

"But I just said –"

Wolfram cut him off. "I won't let you embarrass yourself. I'm actually good at dancing."

Yuuri smiled thankfully before noticing what the blonde was wearing. He had on a fancier form of his usual military suit in that dark blue, but the jacket was opened so that a pink dress shirt could be plainly seen with its many frills and a darker bright pink bow on his neck.

"You look nice," Yuuri blurted out.

The blonde suddenly blushed hard and started to splutter. "Wh-what, what are you talking about."

"Your clothes, those are good colors on you," Yuuri said smiling at Wolfram, the effect making it seem almost as if the sun was shining.

"Wh-whatever, let's go dance now," Wolfram said pink very apparent on his cheeks and pulled the double black king out onto the dance floor.

Yuuri just continued to smile. Yeah, pink was a good color on Wolfram, especially on his face.

* * *

_**Reviews are wonderful. I can't believe it's already Thursday, I started this Monday and I'm only just past a fourth way through.**_

**_- Zee_**


	5. Amber

**_Chapter Five, wow, five days of work have really paid off. Orange , really isn't Wolfram's color thought, not if it's solid orange. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or else there would be a fourth season out already._**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Yuuram_**

**_ShinouxMurata_**

**_Berias(or however you spell his name X(...)xSaralegui_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Amber**

"I'm sorry, Wolfram," Yuuri said pleading with the blonde who was sitting down refusing to look at him. "I warned you I was a bad dancer."

"Bad! You should be charged a fee just to be allowed on a dance floor, you wimp. I've danced with you before, but this was just embarrassing," the blonde yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry I stepped on your feet and hands and chest," Yuuri apologized. He actually wasn't sure how he had stepped on the blonde's hands and chest, but he could see the marks from his shoes.

"You should be, you got prints all over my new clothes. I really liked this outfit."

"I like it too, but please stop being mad at me. Nothing's sprained, is it?"

The blonde pouted before lifting his hand toward Yuuri, still not looking at his fiancé. "My hand hurts."

Yuuri looked at the hand before getting in a chair next to Wolfram and taking his hand and using his thumbs to massage it lightly in little circles. "I don't think I'm very good at this, but the other guys on my baseball team say I give good back massages."

The hand was suddenly ripped away from him. "You have touched other men so intimately. You cheater, I knew you had lovers back on your earth. But a whole harem!"

The demon king sighed before reaching out and grabbing Wolfram's hand back resuming the massage. "It's just a massage, Wolfram; guys do that a lot when they're in sports. Even the couch will give his team a massage. I'm sure you did something along those lines when practicing to become a soldier."

"We used Maryoku most of the time," Wolfram said.

"Well, we don't have that on Earth. Does it feel any better?"

The blonde took his hand away and shook it. "Yeah, a little."

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram before turning to the stage, as the musicians stopped playing. A trumpet blew announcing that their king would be making an appearance finally. A curtain was pulled back to reveal Saralegui, hair pulled up into a ponytail and clad in a long white jacket made closely in such a way that it almost looked like a dress, fur trimming the collar. Gold eyes covered by violet glass examined the room before him before landing on Yuuri and giving him a small smile. Yuuri could feel green eyes on the back of his neck and swallowed.

"Welcome all. I hope you are enjoying yourselves," Sara said and got some cheers in confirmation. "Good, good. Now, before we continue with the fun, we have to get the business out of the way. As you all know this is an announcement party. I know that I am still quite young; however, after much thought, I have come to the decision that this is the best choice for my kingdom. Tonight, I will be announcing my choice for royal consort. This person is already a very loyal and dear friend of both me and my kingdom. Please allow me to introduce my royal consort as well as my personal guard, Berias."

The long raven haired man stepped out from behind the curtains and took his spot beside his king as most of the crowd clapped, others just seeming confused. Sara smiled at Berias, taking his hand before addressing his guests once again.

"Now, I do believe that such announcements must be overseen and approved by such and such amount of royalty and lords of the hierarchy. Does anyone disapprove?" a glint came over the blonde's glasses as a few members of the party left and Yuuri took that as a sign that they disapproved. When no one else seemed to be leaving, the blonde continued. "Alright, there are enough that agree, so now the pact must be sealed in front of the agreed members."

Sara turned to the double bladed sword fighter beside him, head tilted up and smiling. Berias lifted a hand and ran it across his cheek before cupping his chin and bent down to plant a strong, but still descent kiss on his king's lips.

Cheers filled the room and Yuuri sat blushing in his chair. "I guess he really wasn't kidding about marrying Berias. When is the wedding?"

"This is the wedding," Wolfram said and Yuuri turned to look at the blonde.

"What?"

"Berias isn't getting a crown or power, only a title. If Saralegui was to die, Berias would not take over. I believe some kings would do this when they fell in love with someone that would not be approved as a queen or king by other nobles."

"Oh, well, wouldn't it have been the same just to leave it as it was instead of making Berias his consort. Saralegui said he wanted to adopt, but couldn't he have done that without having a spouse?" Yuuri asked. Why marry a guy when he didn't have to?

"You really are an idiot, Yuuri," Wolfram said. "They want to have sex."

"They want to what now?"

"You marry someone for political reasons, not throw an announcement party. It's pretty much just announcing you have chosen a mistress. If you would ever listen when studying with Gunter, you would know that in some human countries, if both sides agreed, you could have a consort after an heir was born. It's really such a sick ritual."

"Yeah," Yuuri agreed. "Does that mean Sara can still get married?"

"No, that king just announced he never wants to marry. He wants all the power for himself; it would seem like something he would do."

"Oh," Yuuri said still confused before standing and holding a hand out to Wolfram. "Let's try dancing again. I think I got a little better so I won't step on you."

"I doubt that," Wolfram said but smiled anyways taking Yuuri's hand.

* * *

After only two songs, Wolfram gave up on dancing with Yuuri again. They went and sat where they found Conrad and Murata.

"I'm never dancing with you again," Wolfram declared rubbing his ankle.

Yuuri grinned nervously apologizing again. He greeted the brunette when Conrad gave him an understanding smile and turned to Murata. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Getting to know the fairer guests," was Murata's answer. "You seemed to be having fun.

"Yeah, a little," Yuuri admitted before asking, "Is it really okay to flirt around like that? I mean, what about your girlfriend?"

"It's fine as long as I don't mean anything by it."

Yuuri shrugged and looked around for the host of the party finding him linking arms with Berias and talking to his guests. Smiling gold eyes met his and Yuuri thought that Sara looked really happy. In the next second, those gold eyes hardened and turned toward the entrance of the ballroom. His mouth moved in silent words that Yuuri could barely make out.

"We need to get everyone out," Yuuri said causing his companions to give him strange looks before they all stood up just as there was the sound of explosions outside.

There were screams as the guests began fleeing from the ball room, another explosion making the castle shake. Yuuri lost his balance and fell back, Conrad catching him.

"Wolfram, take his majesty and his holiness out, I'll help out here," Conrad said handing Yuuri over to the blonde.

"Be careful, Conrad," Yuuri said receiving a smiling nod from the brunette before running onto the stage to look across the ballroom. Sara and Berias along with his guards were helping aide the guests to a safe destination.

"Come on, Yuuri, Sara's got this, so let's get you out," Wolfram said pulling Yuuri behind the curtain fallowed by Murata.

"Who's attacking?" Yuuri asked as they ran.

"Probably one of the nobles that left," Murata answered and Yuuri nodded in agreement.

Eventually, they made it to Yuuri's room where Wolfram unsheathed his sword and pushed the double blacks into a corner. "I heard footsteps down the corridors, stay back and keep quiet."

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked unsure of what was going on.

"They're in the castle," Wolfram said, running footsteps being heard coming down the corridor closer to their room.

Yuuri's heart pounded. The day had been such a good one, why was it going so bad all of a sudden? Faintly, Yuuri could hear Wolfram mumbling a chant under his breath, a swirling orange ball of fire forming in the blonde's hand before traveling up his arm to swirl around the blonde's body making a flaming lion above him.

Fire, the very definition of Wolfram's personality—warm, but with a burning spark that would not die easily. It was one of the things Yuuri admired about his blonde friend. He knew well that Wolfram's flames could hurt; they were like a stinging insect fossilized in amber coming alive and attacking you.

The door swung open and Yuuri watched as Wolfram's amber lion leapt, knocking down the first raid of enemy soldiers. Someone outside announced they'd found the demon king. The blonde started swinging his sword at the next surge.

"Wolfram, stop, there's too many," Yuuri called not wanting Wolfram hurt.

Murata rushed pass Yuuri to the window in his room and opened it to the balcony outside. "Shibuya, Lord von Bielefeld, this way."

Yuuri hurried to the window, and after throwing the second surge off him, Wolfram followed suit. All three made it out and Wolfram stuck his sword into the latches outside to keep the soldiers from following.

"Now where?" the blonde asked.

"Now we go down," answered the Great Sage starting to climb over the side.

Yuuri turned to wolfram. "Hey, you okay?"

The blonde huffed. "I'm fine, what kind of soldier would I be if I couldn't take on a few dozen humans. You insult my swordsmanship."

"I know you're good with a sword, I just don't like it when you take on so many," Yuuri admitted.

"Oh please, like I'd die…from…that," Wolfram said his once teasing proud green eyes now wide and filled with fear. "Yuu…ri."

Yuuri had heard the cracking noise and looked to the window where one of the panes of glass was broken. He then looked at the blonde whose eyes were fluttering shut and fell into Yuuri's outstretched hands, an arrow sticking out of his back. "W-wolfram….WOLFRAM!"

* * *

The earth trembled and lightening struck across the sky in cracked patterns of blue and yellow quickly being covered by dark rain clouds. Without warning, the sky broke out, crying hard upon the earth below. Huge puddles formed, growing ever bigger with each drop.

On the balcony of his window, Yuuri trembled, water soaking his hair, a light blue light emanating from him. His hair grew and black eyes became cat like slits as he slowly lowered the injured Wolfram to the ground. Maou Yuuri stuck out a hand in front of him and a water dragon immediately wrapped around it before launching at the window and pulling back out removing every soldier from within. They were lightly thrown away and more water dragons formed raiding the castle for other enemies.

Once all were gathered, including the lord who had ordered the onslaught of Sara's castle, Yuuri floated down to them.

"You, whose only ambition is power, have ruined the most wonderful day for two new lovers and the innocent fun of many other people. Not only that, but you have also hurt one that is most dearest to me in the process," Maou Yuuri said glaring down at the attackers with slitted black eyes that glowed with the storm above them. "It is not my way to harm, but such acts can not be forgiven and blood must be shed. Justice will be done!"

The earth below the attackers grew into a mud monster and they were quickly swallowed up with yells of help to their mothers before being deposited farther away, only their clothing hurt now completely ruined by mud.

"Be glad I am a merciful king," Yuuri said before floating up to where Wolfram was still laying on the balcony with Murata slowly removing the arrow. Sara's guards quickly surrounded the attackers.

"I will take him now," Maou Yuuri said picking up the injured blonde and walking through the broken and failing window to lay Wolfram on his bed.

"What horror and pain is this, dear Wolfram?" said Maou Yuuri reaching a hand out to stroke the sweating and wet cheek of the blonde. He closed his eyes, and when they reopened, it was as their original large state, hair short but still dripping wet. "Wolfram."

* * *

_**Reviews are love. Yay, I got to write one of Maou Yuuri's cheesy speeches. It was fun. ;)**_

**_- Zee_**


	6. Amethyst

**_Chapter six guys, half way through. This chapter is very purple! Oh, and you did click on this because of the M rating, right? ;) Ugh, writing Yuuri in an M rated story is hard. He's so oblivious. 3_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or else there would have been more with Wolfram and Yuuri on Earth._**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Yuuram_**

**_ShinouxMurata_**

**_Berias(or however you spell his name X(...)xSaralegui_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Amethyst **

Yuuri teetered on the balls of his heels after shifting from his Maou mode, falling to his knees at the bedside. Tears pricked his eyes as he stared at the unconscious wounded blonde faced down on the bed before him.

"Shibuya, we need to get him to a healer," Murata said. "The arrow might have missed his vital organs, but it went in pretty deep into his back."

"I know!" Yuuri snapped watching blood quickly soaking into the blonde's jacket, spreading ever closer down to the indigo sheets of his bed. Shakily, Yuuri reached his hands out and placed them over the wound and took a deep breath. Black eyes focused intently on the spot his hands covered, concentrating.

"Shibuya, no, you just used up a lot of energy," the Great Sage yelled advising his friend to wait for a healer to come.

"I haven't fainted yet. He might die if I wait. Either help me out or shut up." Yuuri started to tremble again, but never moved his eyes and soon alight started to glow beneath his hands.

Murata sighed. "I'll go find Lord Weller and the others, don't faint on me while I'm out."

Yuuri just nodded as the other double black left. "Come on, Wolf. You've had your heart ripped straight out from your chest, this is nothing compared to that."

There was sweat breaking out on the blonde's brow and he groaned low in pain. The double black king was on the verge of tears all the while he focused his Maryoku on trying to heal his friend and fiancé. There was no way Wolfram could die like this! He was a proud demon tribesman and a nobleman with purple blood running through his viens like amethyst gems. He couldn't die, he just couldn't; it just wouldn't be the same with out the blonde fireball chasing him around.

Eventually, Yuuri saw that the blood had stopped its internally thick flow and he could feel the wound closing up. The double black smiled before he felt himself getting woozy and removed his hands. Just then, the door opened revealing Conrad and Murata with the human king and his consort behind them.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Conrad asked stepping over to the king sitting on the floor, Berias going behind Yuuri to check on Wolfram.

"I'm fine, Conrad, and it's Yuuri," Yuuri said now turning around to the double bladed swordsman. "How is he?"

"He's stable," Berias answered. "A nap should do him well."

"That's good," Yuuri said an emotional happy gleam in his dark eyes before they closed and he collapsed unconscious.

"You did well, Yuuri," Saralegui said coming up and kneeling by the fainted king touching the side of his face lightly.

"Shibuya used a lot of Maryoku," Murata said, a glint in his glasses from the moonlight streaming through the broken window.

Conrad bent down and picked up his king, moving around the bed to lay him opposite his younger brother on the overly large bed. "Let's leave them be," he said ushering the others out leaving the two exhausted fiancé's to dream peacefully.

* * *

_A purple mist surrounded him making everything blurry. Large black eyes squinted to see through it, but the attempt was futile. He sighed and started to move around only to here giggling. Immediately, a head of short black hair whipped to the side, but nothing could be seen through the purple mist. The giggling started again and the black head whipped to the other side only to come up with the same results._

_"Yuuri," a voice said in an alluring tone right by his ear making shivers run down his body. A hand snaked up his arm and pulled that ear roughly before giggling was heard again, only this time in front of him. _

_The demon king was getting a little annoyed with the teasing. "Hey, quite playing around, it's not nice to tease people. Who are you?"_

_"Yuuri," the voice repeated in the same tone, giggling echoing around the mist filled area._

_Yuuri felt something to his left, but instead of turning toward it, he reached a hand out and pulled the person to him capturing them in his arms. "There, I've got you now so you can't play games anymore. Who are you?"_

_Wide green eyes looked up at him shocked before going to half mast, a hazy look crossing them. Yuuri could feel arms wrapping around his neck and suddenly Yuuri noticed that his hands were touching soft naked skin. He threaded his hands in the skin for a few seconds making sure he wasn't mistaken before gulping._

_"Yuuri," the voice said for the third time, softer, making him shiver again and felt equally soft lips capture his own. _

_At first Yuuri did nothing unsure what was going on, but the skin beneath his fingers was so soft and there were curves and soon he found himself kissing back. A delicate moan escaped the one he was holding as the double black's lips moved to the hallow of their neck. Yuuri had not even been aware that he could kiss like this, nipping teasingly at the milky flesh there. _

_Suddenly, he found himself on a floor over top the soft person, the purple mist still swirling around them, thickly so that it was hard for him to even see who he was touching. However, who he was touching was not really the issue here as they had their deliciously shapely legs wrapped around his waist, and, oh, wait, was he naked too? When had that happened? When the person below him started to make cute little mewling sounds, all insignificant questions like that were blown to the wind. Who cared when everything just felt so hot to the touch! _

_Yuuri's hand moved from their place around the other's back to feel up their front. The skin there was just as soft and smooth as their back, but something was different. He could feel the indents of the shape of muscles, though small, and the skin around the area where he was teasing a sensitive rosy numb was not a shapely mound, but a flat soft yet hard stretch of skin. They were flat, but extremely so. How odd._

_His hand continued to move, encouraged by the other's mewls of pleasure while Yuuri's mind started to turn. He felt himself beginning to thrust against the other's area, impatiently. Wait, what was that! But, when the one below him made a whining sound, that question just flew out the window along with the other insignificant ones before about his clothes. _

_He slipped inside something warm and tight, groaning at the sensations it sent through his body and thrusted into it thoroughly, the other participant seeming to be enjoying it as well, but something kept hitting his stomach. What was that? It didn't feel bad, actually it was a little nice, but what was it?_

_"Yuu-ri…com-ing," said that beautifully alluring voice. _

_What?, Yuuri thought before he felt his own hand reaching down between the other's legs and grabbed the thing that had been pushing against his stomach while he thrusted. When his hand began moving up and down, Yuuri's brain froze. _

_"Ah, Yuuri!" the voice yelled out as they both reached their climax. _

_The purple mist surrounding them suddenly cleared and Yuuri finally got a good look at the person he'd just thoroughly screwed. There, smirking up at him, was the erotic face of an angel._

_"Wimp."_

_Oh no. _

* * *

Early morning sunlight broke through the shattered window of the demon king's guest room sending the space into a light orangey glow. If you ignored the pieces of glass by the window, blood soaked blonde, random water spots on the floor, and grunting sound from the other occupant of the room, it almost looked peaceful.

Yuuri woke up with a start. He looked around him franticly, breathing hard before taking a big sigh and relaxing. He looked beside him where Wolfram was still sleeping peacefully and wondered how he had gotten on the bed. His face softened when he thought about how lucky he was that his friend was still alive before something else hit him.

The double black king lifted the sheet he had been tucked under and grimaced. Well, this was embarrassing. Something like this hadn't happened since middle school. When had it come to where he couldn't handle the effects of his own wet dreams?

As quietly as possible, Yuuri climbed out of bed and made his way to the door to find a washroom. Outside his door, Yuuri found a yawning Conrad.

"Good morning, Yuuri," the brunette soldier greeted with his usual smile.

Yuuri grinned nervously trying to hide the obvious. "M-morning."

Conrad blinked. "You seem distressed. Is there something I can help you with?"

Blushing a little, Yuuri looked away. "Um, just wondering where the closest bath was. I feel a little gross after last night being in the rain."

"Yes of course your majesty. There's just one down this hall to the right if I remember correctly."

Yuuri hurriedly waved a thank you, making his way to the pointed out destination.

"I'll bring you fresh clothes in a little," Conrad called after him with a chuckle and Yuuri groaned. Of course the brunette would notice.

The water was so nice and warm, and Yuuri was all too glad to be in it. He had felt even dirtier when he'd removed his clothes and properly saw the mess he had made. He sighed allowing the heat from the bath to calm and clear his mind.

Okay, so he had just had a wet dream about a boy. A boy who just happened to be his fiancé and slept in the same bed as him. Well, the fact that it had been Wolfram was not all that surprising to Yuuri. Wolfram was very pretty, and why wouldn't the blonde's face be plaguing his mind after what happened the night before. It was more the issue that it had been a boy at all instead of a girl with Wolfram's face. That would have been easily explainable.

Now, wet dreams were rare for Yuuri in the first place as pleasuring himself was never first on his list. He was far too busy trying to run a demon kingdom at such a young age and being a high school student, and holding up his baseball team. He was the type to leave the really good stuff to when he had found a nice girl or maybe he should be thinking nice boy now. It wasn't like he had totally felt disgusted by it. Actually, he felt quite refreshed if not still a bit sticky.

Yuuri dunked his head under the water before resurfacing.

It was hard to recall every detail of the entire dream that well, but maybe there was something significant about it, like the mist being purple and clearing up at the end. The double black actually quite liked mysteries, and this was much like one. Hmm, so where to start so he could crack this case?

Perhaps he should make a list. Lists helped, right? One, he had never had a girlfriend – he had never found a girl he extremely liked. Two, he was the king of a country were that stuff didn't matter – he actually did not mind if others batted for the same team. Three, his mother had dressed him up as a girl when he was little – wait, did that even count? Four, how he talked – How exactly did he talk? It was not like Yuuri talked like the gay guys he would see on television or the few out of the closet ones at school that were totally obvious, but Murata hadn't stated that it was how he sounded but the words he used. Yuuri almost wanted to slap himself. Who called a boy he just met pretty upon first meeting them and claimed they slapped them instead of punching because they wanted to keep that pretty face in tack? Sure, a guy might slip up and admit a guy was pretty, but if any guy insulted their mother, they'd punch them in the face right away because the guy was still was a guy no matter his looks. Okay, so four was the words he used not exactly how he talked. Five, he was engaged to a guy – how exactly did that accident last so long? And six was, well, he had just had a wet dream about a guy, liked it, and had a hand snaking down to relive it once again in the bath.

Well, as Murata said, ramps do lean.

* * *

**_So many lovely reviews. I know this one is out a little later than usual, I was out places. Seriously, whoever came up with the phrase 'As straight as a ramp.' Ramps totally go at an angle._**

**_- Zee_**


	7. Moonstone

**_This chapter's a little shorter, but I'm thinking next chapter will be longer. I like this chapter, it's very glowy. I'm really excited, I'm already on the second half of this story. I've never written this fast before. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or else Conrad would have been a pervert, for some odd reason he strikes me as one. I like him, though. _**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Yuuram_**

**_ShinouxMurata_**

**_Berias(or however you spell his name X(...)xSaralegui_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Moonstone**

The night air was crisp and clean, and had just the right amount of nip to it to set the demon king's heart at ease as he stood on the railing of the ship under the light of a full silver moon. There were only a few sailors hustling around him, but otherwise things were quiet as most occupants were securely tucked and snuggled in their beds within the ship's rooms.

The three demons and their ship had left king Saralegui's that afternoon after the party so that the blonde king could fix the broken areas of his castle from the attack saying that he didn't want to inconvience them in case of another attack, or, at least that was the excuse he used. Murata had said Yuuri wouldn't have gotten to see much of his friend anyways as it was honeymoon time for the king and his consort.

Besides, Yuuri had other problems to deal with. Like an injured blonde fiancé who was sleeping peacefully after hours of switching between whining about the pain of getting an arrow in the back and whining about seasickness. Actually, that was why the demon king was out here right now, so late at night with the full moon shining high in the black velvety sky. Conrad had almost had to pry Yuuri from Wolfram's side all afternoon as he refused to leave because he was worried about the blonde prince's health. The shock of having his best friend get an arrow shot through him was still fresh in his mind, and the fear still flowed through his veins.

Yuuri sighed and leaned on the railing of the ship looking up at the moon. He suddenly reached into his shirt and pulled out Susanna Julia's necklace placing it in front of the moon so that moon's ethereal light glowed through it. "It's a moonstone," he joked. "Now I'm making corny jokes like Conrad."

Black eyes fixed on the jewel looking straight through it. He remembered some of what Conrad had told him about his first trip to earth with his soul. If Murata was the moon that would make his lover the stars, so if Yuuri was the sun that meant Shin Makoku was his earth, but who would his lover be. The sun didn't share the sky except with the occasional cloud and rainbow in that big blue expanse. The thought left Yuuri feeling a little depressed and he slipped the necklace back under his collar.

_…maybe try falling in love._

Murata's words rang in his thoughts. Well, maybe it would be easier now that he wasn't restrained by gender. Since that dream, Yuuri had decided he was most likely definitely not straight, probably, but wasn't love just something that sort of happened. He couldn't just go out there and do it.

Yuuri shivered. It was getting colder and late, maybe he should get to bed. The double black king turned and went down to his room that he was sharing with Wolfram. The blonde was sleeping peacefully on his bed on his stomach as it still hurt to lie on his back. Yuuri smiled at how the light from the moon outside shined right on his face giving it that ethereal glow of a real moonstone. Like an angle, Yuuri thought, with a devil's temperament. Yuuri chuckled to himself as he began dressing for bed.

* * *

The moment Shibuya Yuuri, the twenty-seventh Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom, arrived back in Shin Makoku, he was bombarded by not only a spazzing weeping Gunter, but a mountain of paper work that looked like his hand would fall off by the time he was done signing them all. Poor Yuuri hadn't even gotten a chance to run away as Gwendal had threatened to get Anissina and offer him up as a guinea pig for her latest experiments. With all the explosive noises coming from that end of the castle, Yuuri didn't want to chance it.

He spent the rest of that day and the next morning in the office and by the time he was through, Yuuri's hand was as black as his eyes and hair. How fitting for the demon king! The first trip Yuuri took upon his release was to the bathroom.

It was as the double black king was making his way back from scrubbing his hand raw that he saw his daughter for the first time since getting back. The curly haired human princess was picking flowers from the garden, a bright smile on her face. Yuuri smiled as well and watched as Greta got up with a handful of flowers and started running.

"Wolfram, Wolfram," Greta called and Yuuri's eyes followed the path she was running to see the blonde sitting on a cushioned bench. "Here, I picked flowers; will you help me make them into a crown?"

The blonde smiled and put the bouquet of flowers on his lap beginning to thread them together.

Yuuri watched fascinated. He felt bad for not having seen his daughter but briefly since he got back from earth only to quickly leave for Sara's party in Small Cimaron. Maybe he should have taken her along to the party, but then again, they had been attacked. Had Wolfram been spending all day with her? Probably, since he was the only one here when Yuuri went back to earth to spend time with out of her two parents. Now that he thought about it, Wolfram probably spent more time with the little girl than he did. That thought made him sad. She was his daughter, yet Wolfram acted more like a parent to her than he did. But, he was the king and it wasn't like he ignored her like Sara's father would. Wolfram was good with the girl; they made a nice little picture threading flowers together in the garden.

Yuuri sighed and called out to them. "Wolfram, Greta."

The curly haired girl's face broke out in a large smile and she got up to run over and give him a hug. "Yuuri!"

"Hey, Greta, are you having fun with Wolfram?" Yuuri asked picking the girl up and swinging her around.

"Yeah," she answered nodding and ran back to the blonde with her other father following behind her.

"Did big brother finally let you out?" Wolfram asked not looking at Yuuri as he concentrated on the flowers.

"Finally, you should have seen my hand, it was covered in ink. I thought I was going to have the hand of death for the rest of my life."

"Such a thing would have been fitting for a demon king," Wolfram said holding up a completed wreath and placing it on Greta's head.

"Yeah, I kind of thought the same thing, but it was so weird feeling." Yuuri sat down on the bench beside Wolfram. "Now my hands are all red from scrubbing." He lifted his hands to emphasize.

Wolfram reached out and took one of his hands to examine. "Well, if you weren't such an irresponsible wimpy king, things like this wouldn't happen."

When the blonde let his hand go, Yuuri felt tingles running through it. "Ah, but paper work's so boring. How's your back by the way?"

The blonde blushed slightly. "Gisela did a little more work on it, so it's okay, but she says I should just rest for a few days. It's really ridiculous; I'm a soldier with duties. Other than playing with Greta, it's quite boring really."

The little girl smiled up at the blonde before going back to threading her own crown.

Yuuri thought for a minute. "Hmm, I have an idea."

"Idea? What are you talking about, wimp?"

Before Yuuri was forced to respond, Greta announced, "I'm done," and placed her crown on Wolfram's head.

Yuuri chuckled at the crown of Beautiful Wolframs placed delicately on the blonde's golden hair as Wolfram hugged Greta in a thank you. They really did make a nice picture together.

Maybe he would take Murata up on that love challenge, Yuuri thought.

* * *

Yuuri tugged on the robe trying to get the front to face the front instead of the back. He really hated how the material stuck to the wrong places of his naked body underneath whenever he moved.

"Your majesty, if you keep tugging on it, you'll break the material," Conrad said helping Yuuri rearrange the robe. "May I ask why you are heading back to earth so suddenly?"

"It's Yuuri, Conrad; you gave me the name, so you should use it. And, well, Wolfram said he was bored just hanging around the castle while he's healing, so I thought he might have a little more fun back on earth," Yuuri answered growling when his robe started hitching up and getting stuck there.

"And what are you planning to do to make sure my little brother has fun?" Conrad asked pulling the robe down and setting it right.

Yuuri blushed a bit chancing sitting down on the stone seats in one of the antechambers of Shinou's temple. "Well, I was kind of thinking about taking him on a date."

"A date?" The brunette's brown and silver eyes widened. "Did I hear you right, Yuuri; you're taking your male fiancé on a date?"

"Hey, I've never asked you, but what do you think about that sort of relationship. I mean, Wolf's your important cute little brother, weren't you upset allowing him to agree to the engagement."

"I'd be a hypocrite if I was against it for the simple reason that he got engaged with a boy, Yuuri."

"A hypocrite, but didn't you and Miss Susanna Julia have a thing?" Yuuri asked.

"No, she was just a dear friend, like a sister. To be truthful, I bat for the same team, so to speak. Perhaps if she had been a boy, but then she still would have chosen von Grantz."

"Oh, well, what about now. I have her soul, right?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"No offense, Yuuri, but you're not my type, and you know I'm a horrible pitcher. You are Yuuri and Julia was Julia," Conrad said before leaning down and whispering in his ear, a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "Also, a little secret – we younger brothers prefer to be catchers, so make sure your aim is good."

Yuuri turned red at that. "Conrad!"

The brunette just chuckled and moved to the side as a blonde entered the antechamber wearing the same robe as Yuuri's. "Okay, wimp, what's this about taking me to earth? Is there an emergency?"

Yuuri stood up quickly and went over to Wolfram pulling on his hand. "Bye Conrad."

"See you in a few days, Yuuri," Conrad waved back.

"Wait, what? Is Weller not coming with us?" Wolfram asked.

"Nope, just me, you, and Murata," Yuuri said taking them to where the said other double black was waiting with Ulrike and Shinou. Except, Ulrike was standing just outside the main room of the temple with a very red face and Murata was laying across one of the forbidden boxes with Shinou over him, small noises coming from both.

"I'm afraid you may have to hold off your journey for a couple hours if you require the Great Sage, your majesty," Ulrike said as Yuuri and Wolfram stood just at the entrance with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "He's a bit busy at the moment."

* * *

_**I love reviews, they make me write more. Yay, now what should Yuuri and Wolfram do on their date, I wonder?**_

**_- Zee_**


	8. Pearl

**_Longer chapter, yay! So here's the much awaited Date. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or else Yuuri and Wolfram really would have gone on a date._**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Yuuram_**

**_ShinouxMurata_**

**_Berias(or however you spell his name X(...)xSaralegui_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – ****Pearl**

The smell of sweet breakfast foods reached Yuuri's nose as he started to get dressed for the day. He quickly made his way down to where Shibuya Miko was finishing up breakfast preparations.

"Oh, Yuu-chan, good morning," Miko greeted her younger son. "You, Ken-chan, and Wolf-chan got back awful late from Shin Makoku."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Murata kept us held back," Yuuri said taking a seat trying not to remember the sight of his friend and dead king making out on the forbidden boxes. At least, he hoped they were just making out. It had taken almost a whole hour before they broke apart and Murata came out looking for them with a very flushed face after yelling at the blonde ex-king for making him late.

"So, what are you planning to do today? I heard you came back early because Wolf-chan was upset," Miko said serving her sun a plate of food.

"Itadakimasu," Yuuri said digging into his breakfast. "Yeah, I was planning to take him out."

Big brown eyes looked at Yuuri. "Oh? What are you boys going to do?

Yuuri focused on his food. "I was going to take him shopping for a while, then we were going to go eat and I heard there was a fair, so I figured he might like that."

"Oh, well that sounds like fun, almost like a date," she said before jumping slightly up and down. "Oh, is Yuu-chan taking Wolf-chan on a date?"

His mom was way too loud about that. He motioned for his mom to keep it down. "Shush, Mom, yes, but he doesn't know yet."

Miko quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry, Yuu-chan."

A few minutes later, a blonde made his way down to the kitchen wearing a pair of Yuuri's clothes that had shrunk, but fitted perfectly on the blonde. He sat sleepily beside Yuuri and grabbed at the food almost zombie like.

"Hey, did you not sleep well last night?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nightmares about that Great Sage and the Great One."

Yuuri gave Wolfram a sympathetic look and patted his shoulder. Black eyes suddenly focused on a speck of food on the corner of the other's mouth. Geez, he's so tired he can't even eat properly; Yuuri thought and lifted his thumb to wipe it off. Big emerald eyes turned and looked at Yuuri startled. Yuuri just smiled in return.

"You got food on your face. Hey, you want to go shopping? You don't have any earth clothes and I'm sure you don't want to always wear my faded clothes."

Wolfram shrugged. "I don't really see the point in me having to wear earth clothes if I'm going to be in Shin Makoku. You still haven't told me why you insisted I come with you to earth." The blonde gave his fiancé a quizzical look.

"You said you were bored," Yuuri answered simply.

Wolfram suddenly blushed and started shoveling food down his mouth.

"Hey, where are Dad and Shori?" Yuuri asked his mother.

"Shori was at a party last night, so he crashed with his friend and your father had work early this morning," she answered simply. "Poor me, I'll have to stay home all by myself today."

Wolfram turned to Yuuri. "We shouldn't let Mama stay here by herself."

Yuuri almost looked frantic and turned to his mother who just smiled at him. "Here," she said handing a camera to Yuuri. "Make sure to take lots of pictures on your date so that Mama doesn't feel like she was left out."

Yuuri was about to protest before Wolfram took the camera and nodded to Miko. Yuuri just groaned.

* * *

"Come on, Wolfram, do you really need to go into every store?" Yuuri asked as the blonde walked into the tenth store that day.

Wolfram turned to Yuuri pouting slightly. He had replaced Yuuri's shrunken clothing with one of the outfits he had first bought – a blue sleeveless hooded shirt over a light pink t-shirt with the outline of a lion on it, and a pair of jeans that fitted his shapely legs well. "Of course I do. Mama said she wanted pictures of all that we did."

Yuuri sighed. All he had been doing all day was taking pictures of Wolfram in the outfits he had bought. The blonde said he would have done it himself, but he didn't even know what the camera was for, better yet, how to use it. "Fine, but can we make this the last store, I'm kind of hungry."

The blonde was about to complain when his stomach began growling too and he blushed. "Fine."

They made their purchases quickly and left, Yuuri leading them to a small sit in sushi place. He ordered and they sat down in a corner that was pretty secluded. The demon king watched amused as Wolfram tried to pick up the little rolls with his chopsticks. "Hey, it might be easier to just pick them up with your hand if you're having trouble."

Green eyes pinned him to his seat. "What! No, how undignified! If this is how the people on your world eat in everyday life, then I can manage not to have to resort to such barbarian etiquette."

Yuuri sighed, and after Wolfram had destroyed two pieces of perfectly good sushi, he reached over and took the chopsticks from Wolfram. "Okay, you hold them like this, then you pick it up like this, firmly but not too firm, and then just pop it into your mouth. Say ah."

The blonde looked at Yuuri funny but opened his mouth in an 'ah' motion and blushed when Yuuri popped the sushi into his mouth. "Y-yuuri!"

Said demon king just smiled and handed the chopsticks back to Wolfram, who nervously took them. Yuuri grimaced as he watched Wolfram destroy two more and took the chopsticks from him again to repeat the process. "Say ah."

It took the blonde a few more seconds before he obeyed, knowing now what Yuuri was going to do. He chewed his food, head lowered and green eyes looking at Yuuri suspiciously under golden bangs.

Yuuri just grinned at him and held up another piece to feed to the blonde before suddenly getting an idea. When Wolfram leaned down to take the offered piece, Yuuri whipped out the camera and snapped. The blonde choked a little and looked at Yuuri accusingly.

"Wh-what was that for?"

"I figured she'd like a picture of me feeding you," Yuuri said before putting the camera away again.

The blonde was as red as a tomato. Yuuri thought it was cute, but didn't voice that fact.

A few minutes later, they were leaving the restaurant and had stopped by Yuuri's house to drop off the shopping.

"Where are we going now?" Wolfram asked.

"A festival," Yuuri answered leading Wolfram to a place that was filled with lights. The blonde looked around enthralled by all the stands and machines everywhere. That was, until he noticed that there were a lot of couples out. "Why are there so many couples?"

Yuuri looked around before laughing nervously. "They're on dates."

"Dates?"

"Yeah, you know, hanging out, having fun, with someone you like. Kind of like we are."

"I know what a date is. We're on a date?"

Yuuri nodded before turning to Wolfram. "I can take my fiancé on a date, right?"

The look on the blonde's face was priceless – a look of happiness, embarrassment, and a little conflicted anger. It was a look that looked the cutest on the demon prince. "I-I didn't know we were on a date."

Yuuri just watched Wolfram for a few seconds before smiling again. "Yeah, so lets have fun."

The blonde said nothing for a few minutes and Yuuri wondered what was wrong before he felt a hand resting in his. Yuuri looked down at their entwined hands. It didn't feel weird holding Wolfram's hand, and it wasn't like he hadn't held it before, so he let it be as they walked together. Yuuri just hoped that if anyone saw him, they'd think Wolfram was a girl. He might be ready to try out falling in love with a guy, but that didn't mean he was ready for his school to know about his new found sexuality, though with someone as pretty as Wolfram, they may not blame him.

"Yuuri, let's try playing that game," Wolfram said pointing to one of the throwing games.

Yuuri looked over to where Wolfram was pointing. There was a guy trying to win his girlfriend a prize along with a little boy and his parents. The demon king looked to his fiancé. "You want me to win you something?"

Wolfram blinked. "You mean those things hanging around the stall. Well, they're a lot better looking than Gwendal's creations."

Yuuri smiled, slipping his hand away and making it to the stall. "Let me have a turn."

The man in charge exchanged the money for three balls and moved out of the way. "If you hit it on the first try, you get a big prize. On the second try, you get a medium and the first a small. Hit anything at all and you get candy."

Yuuri nodded and threw the first ball. He only knocked down on bottle. The second try was a little better, with three out of the five bottles he had to knock down. …_we younger brothers prefer to be catchers, so make sure your aim is good. _Yuuri shivered at remembering Conrad's words. Sometimes his God Father could be a real pervert. His actual position on his baseball team was the catcher, but….Yuuri pulled his arm back and got into a position for pitching. He focused on knocking all the balls down as he threw and they fell.

"Third time's the charm. Take your pick."

Yuuri looked at the row of small stuffed animals before pulling Wolfram over. "You choose."

The blonde looked down, a thoughtful crease furrowing his blonde brows. "That one," he announced pointing at a blonde bear with a pink ribbon. The stand owner picked it up and handed it to the blonde.

Yuuri hooked their hands back together and led Wolfram away. After a few more games, they ended up at the Ferris Wheel. "You want to go on it? It's not fast or anything, but you can see everything from the top."

Wolfram looked up at the circular machine before nodding. They got in line behind more couples and others and eventually got into a car by themselves. Yuuri sat on one side while Wolfram sat on the other. The ride started going up as they filled the rest of the cars.

"You really can see everything," Wolfram said looking out.

Yuuri just watched him feeling at peace.

Suddenly, green eyes looked at him embarrassed. "You're such a kind wimp. I know you only brought me here because I complained that I was bored, you didn't have to do all this."

The way the festival's lights combined with the growing darkness made the image of Wolfram breathtaking. His skin looked so smooth, like a pearl, and it was white like one too. Yuuri leaned over and brought a hand out to caress the blonde's cheek.

"Yu-yuuri, what are you doing? I was talking to you—mmmph."

His lips were soft and smooth too, but still very much a boy's. Yuuri tilted the blonde's head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss just a little. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a sweet small thing that seemed to last forever.

"You're welcome," Yuuri whispered lightly against Wolfram's lips before pulling all the way away. He had got what the blonde was trying to say, but now he felt a little embarrassed about his actions. He sat way back and looked out the window, blushing a little and waited for Wolfram's reaction.

There was silence before the blonde blushed a hard pink and crossed his arms looking out the other side of the Ferris Wheel. Then, he started muttering and Yuuri laughed quietly.

"Stupid sweet, kind, romantic, wimpy, cheating, king…"

* * *

It was later when Yuuri and Wolfram got back to the Shibuya residence, still holding hands. As the blonde went to wash up, Yuuri snuck to his brother's room to see if he was there.

"Yuuri," Shori said surprised to see his brother there, standing at the door seeming nervous.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I need to barrow your computer," Yuuri answered. He really didn't want to talk to his brother about the reason why he needed it and hoped he didn't ask. There was now way of lying out of it.

"Why?" Shori asked. He really didn't like it when others used his computer.

Yuuri sighed. "I need to look something up."

"What do you need to look up?"

Yuuri took a big breath before pinning black eyes on his brother. "Gay sex."

Shori started coughing. "I know mom said you were on a date with that blonde demon, but I didn't think she was serious."

"Can I use your computer or what?" Yuuri said annoyed.

"If you're serious, I suppose you would need to know," Shori said standing up and clearing his screen. "I hate the idea of leaving my little brother to those people. Little Yuu-chan has grown up so fast, it's such a tragedy."

"You sound like mom. Now, if you'd mind, I would kind of like a little privacy doing this." Yuuri really didn't want his elder brother in here when he looked up this stuff. Who knew what would show up, he probably wasn't prepared himself, but he would probably, most likely, have to know eventually, right?

Yuuri sighed and started his search of doom. "Oh, and don't tell Wolfram where I am."

Shori just nodded and left his room to go tell their mother what their little Yuu-chan was up to.

* * *

_**I love reviews, they make me write more. Heheheh, Yuuri. ;)**_

**_- Zee_**


	9. Silver

**_I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I wasn't feeling good, but I did draw fan art of Yuuri and Wolfram's Ferris Wheel kiss. I might put it on my deviantart, which is ZeeRogue, by the way. ^^_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or else Yuuri would actually take the initiative with Wolfram, the wimp. ;)_**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Yuuram_**

**_ShinouxMurata_**

**_Berias(or however you spell his name X(...)xSaralegui_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Silver **

Yuuri sat on his couch in the living room watching television. There was a baseball game on, but it wasn't that exciting. The loosing team was obviously going to loose, they just didn't seem very into it. A few minutes later, He heard footsteps and turned his head away from the screen to see Wolfram entering the living room. The blonde walked quietly and sat down way on the other side of the couch without looking at Yuuri.

The demon king sighed. Wolfram had been quiet ever since last night on the Ferris wheel. He only ever mumbled things under his breath. Yuuri wondered if perhaps the blonde was mad at him.

"Hey, Wolf, you don't have to sit so far away," Yuuri said.

Green eyes looked at his, scrutinizing, before standing up and flopping down in the middle of the couch, still an arms length away from Yuuri. Blushing a little, Yuuri reached his arm out and wrapped it around Wolfram's shoulders pulling him to him. He heard the blonde squeak a little at the movement, but Wolfram relaxed against him soon enough and Yuuri smiled.

"I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday," Yuuri said keeping his dark eyes on the screen.

"Upset about what?" Wolfram asked.

"You know, kissing you," Yuuri said feeling awkward. He could feel the heat from Wolfram blushing.

There was silence for a few minutes as the baseball game on the screen ended and then Wolfram spoke up. "I know you were just trying to make me feel better."

Something about that made Yuuri's heart clenched. Just making him feel better? No, he hadn't done it because he wanted to make Wolfram feel better. He had done it for a selfish reason – because he thought Wolfram looked good right then and wanted to try out kissing him. He had liked the kiss, it felt nice. "I didn't do it to make you feel better."

Emerald eyes looked up at him and dark black eyes looked down to meet them. "Then why?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I wanted to, you looked pretty."

The blonde looked away, but Yuuri just leaned his head down and nudged the top of the blonde locks with his head. Wolfram picked his head up only for their faces to be centimeters away from each other. Yuuri, like a good king, took the initiative and pressed their lips together. Wolfram tensed, but soon relaxed into the kiss pressing his lips back slightly. Yuuri brought his hands up to put on either side of the blonde's cheek, deepening the kiss. All the information he had gotten the night before while researching on Shori's computer ran through his head. What exactly was he suppose to do next? Uh…Yuuri lightly touched his tongue to Wolfram's mouth nervously. The blonde opened his mouth about to move away to say something, but Yuuri slipped his tongue in before he could loose the nerve to continue. He felt really nervous. Were his hands sweating? He sure hoped not.

Wolfram tried to fight against Yuuri's tongue, just stuck in his mouth, dormant, but that was when Yuuri slipped one hand down to his waist to shift the blonde into a better position thinking that may help with his kissing and started to move his tongue a little. It was awkward and wet, but soon they were flowing to the same awkward rhythm of kissing enjoying it as much as two awkward first time kissing teens could.

They broke apart for air, black and green eyes looking into each other. "Wimp," Wolfram breath out, green flames flickering within his orbs.

Yuuri smiled before going back to kissing him. They continued like this for a few more minutes before there was suddenly a call from the kitchen.

"Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan, come help Momma in the kitchen," Miko Shibuya called.

Yuuri looked down at Wolfram, hands on the couch caging in the blonde's head. When had he pushed him down on the couch? Anyways, they really should be doing things like this in the living room, especially with his mom in the house. He sighed and moved away.

Wolfram laid there for a few seconds confused before popping up and running to the kitchen.

* * *

"Yo, Shibuya," Murata called later that day. They were planning on heading back to Shin Makoku the next day, so he was going to stay the night.

Yuuri waved at his bespectacled friend as he came into the living room where the double black king was sitting. Murata came and sat on a chair close to Yuuri and smiled at him.

"So, how did your date with von Bielefeld go?" he asked. "I don't see him around?"

"He's helping mom with the food," Yuuri answered ignoring his friend's first question.

"Oh, you're ignoring the subject. It must have gone bad then."

Yuuri shook his head.

"What did you two do?"

"We went shopping, ate at a restaurant, then went to the fair," Yuuri said.

"Sounds like a normal enough date. Anything good happen?"

Yuuri blushed and looked away. "I kissed him."

"Ooh. See, I knew it would be good to give it a chance. You did like it, right Shibuya?" Murata's glasses were reflecting the light and Yuuri sighed not sure what his friend meant by that.

"Yeah, I guess you were right, I'm not as straight as I thought," Yuuri confessed before looking up at Murata. "Hey, Murata, is Shinou the one you were talking about?"

The other double black blushed, his eyes still reflected over. "Yes. I'm sorry you and von Bielefeld at to witness that. He's a passionate stubborn guy."

"Can I ask how it happened, you know, between you two?"

Murata looked down at his hands. "The original Great Sage and Shinou already sort of had feeling for each other. It's not as if every life I lived, I was in love with him. As I've said, it's more like having a lot of movies you know really well replaying in your head, but after a while of replaying his feelings over and over, I sort of decided I liked that childish king. I'm the closest to the original Great Sage in attitude, so I suppose that's why he likes me as well. Though, I doubt the original Great Sage would have let him get away with using the forbidden boxes that way." He chuckled. "It's a strange relationship, but I guess it works."

Yuuri felt a little sad for Murata. It must suck wondering if the one you love loves you or the one you use to be, to feel jealous of yourself.

"I'm glad you put my words into so much consideration," Murata said. "I feel a little honored."

"Yeah, that challenge just kept replaying in my head – '…try falling in love'. It seemed like it was all I could do and at least try to fall in love with my fiancé," Yuuri said.

Murata frowned a bit. "It wasn't a challenge, merely a suggestion. You shouldn't force yourself to do things. Love is selfish and not for those that are selfless; it will only hurt them."

Yuuri wasn't sure what Murata meant, but just then, Wolfram came into the kitchen to tell them dinner was ready, arms crossed over his chest seeming a little mad. Of course, the blonde always seemed a little pissed off at something.

* * *

It was late at night and Yuuri climbed into bed tired. He was a little excited about going back to Shin Makoku, but knew that Gwendal would bombard him with paper work and Gunter would scold him for not having had a lesson with him in a long time. He hated paper work and lessons. A few seconds after Yuuri had gotten comfortable on his bed, there was a knock on his door and a pink nightie clad blonde walked into his room. Yuuri rolled his eyes and scooted over on the bed so that Wolfram could lay down with him. The blonde quiet came over and lay down beside Yuuri.

"Night Wolfram," Yuuri said.

"Night, wimp," Wolfram said.

Yuuri laid there for a little while not falling asleep. Something felt awkward. Suddenly he felt Wolfram squirming and the blonde snuggled up against him. He was a little surprised at first, but just smiled and turned around to look at Wolfram, green meeting black. This was kind of nice, Yuuri thought, snuggling with Wolfram and being all lovey dovey like. And that make out session earlier hadn't been so bad either. Actually, he kind of wanted to try it again.

Quietly, Yuuri leaned down and captured Wolfram's lips. There was a little resistance before Wolfram pressed his lips back and opened his mouth invitingly. Yuuri took the opportunity and slipped in. Okay, so he knew how to do this much, so what came next? Yuuri moved his mouth from Wolfram's and kissed the side of the blonde's mouth before going and kissing the creamy white expanse of his neck.

"Y-yuuri?" Wolfram asked shuddering. That had felt really good.

Yuuri kissed Wolfram there again wanting to hear Wolfram call his name out like that again. It sounded so beautiful, silver bells. Hmm, how about a hickey? Yuuri started sucking lightly and nipping not real sure what to do exactly to get a hickey to develop, but trying everything he'd read on Shori's computers.

Wolfram whimpered. "W-wimp, what are you, ah uh, doing." The blonde blushed hard. Had he just made an embarrassing noise?

Yuuri groaned. Wolfram had made some sort of mewling sound that went straight to his groan. He was definitely not ready for that, but Wolframs voice, it was pure silver to his ears. Yuuri's body really wanted to earn its weight in Wolfram's silver and he groaned again.

The demon king slid a hand down his fiancé's side until it came to the end of Wolfram's nightie hiking it up so that his underwear where showing. Oh gosh, what was he doing? Yuuri didn't even know anymore. He laid himself down on Wolfram, groins touching and the blonde let out a warning growl.

"Y-yuuri, what are you doing…uhnh!"

Yuuri wasn't sure what he was doing, but he leaned down and captured Wolfram's lips again and couldn't help but hump into Wolfram. The blonde pushed a little at Yuuri's shoulders, but his body began moving up to meet Yuuri's who really couldn't stop. He felt like he was doing something he shouldn't, but they weren't having sex. What were they doing?

"Y-yuuri, stop," the blonde said when their kiss was broken.

"C-can't," Yuuri groaned out still moving against Wolfram. Now that he thought about it, Yuuri really hadn't taken care of himself down there in a long while and he never did it that often anyways, but now he was here with the pretty blonde and his body just wouldn't stop. Even if he moved, a shower wasn't going to take care of this, and Wolfram was right here, why go to the shower?

A few more minutes and they both came. Yuuri sighed and rolled over. It had felt so much better than his hand, but something had felt wrong. He looked over to where Wolfram just laid there almost lifeless until he saw the tears falling off his cheeks. Was Wolfram crying? Why? Hadn't it felt good for him, too?

The blonde suddenly sat up and turned angry tear filled green eyes at Yuuri. "Wimpy idiot king!" he said, starting off in a whisper before yelling the last word and dashed away.

Yuuri looked after Wolfram wide eyed.

"Ah man," he said flopping down on the bed. He had just done something really bad, hadn't he? He turned on his side and looked at the place where Wolfram had been. That stuff wasn't something you did after only one day of dating even if you had known them a long time. It wasn't something you did with a person you just decided you might be able to fall in love with, even if he happened to be your fiancé. And it definitely wasn't something you did to someone you cared about without considering how they felt. How did Wolfram feel about this? Yuuri hadn't even thought about that. How did Yuuri feel? There was more to this falling in love thing than he first thought than just dating and kissing someone. Yuuri might be a good king, but he thought he made a really lousy lover.

* * *

_**Please Review. I didn't proof read this chapter, so tell me if I made any big mistakes. ;)**_

**_- Zee_**


	10. Diamond

**_Ugh, short chapter, oh well, it's neccessary. Tell me if I made any huge typos, I didn't proof read and I'm still half asleep at two in the afternoon, blah. ^^_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or else Miko and Wolfram would have gone wedding dress shopping at some point. ;)_**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Yuuram_**

**_ShinouxMurata_**

**_Berias(or however you spell his name X(...)xSaralegui_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – Diamond**

It was later in the morning when the three demon boys surrounded the tub. There was a tense atmosphere around them and Yuuri almost wanted to just climb back into bed. He stared at the still surface of the bath water starring at their reflections. His eyes traveled over to where Wolfram's reflection sat. The blonde had an angry look on his face and arms crossed over his bare chest. Yuuri could see the red mark on Wolfram's neck from where he'd planted a hickey and the demon king sighed. He felt awful for hurting Wolfram. He wasn't quite sure what exactly he had done, but he knew it was bad.

Suddenly, the image reflected on the surface distorted and he looked away to climb in after Murata. Wolfram was the last one in before Yuuri sighed and slipped under the water.

The familiar filling of flowing to Shin Makoku via water flowed by Yuuri and he was peaceful for a few minutes before resurfacing in Shinou's temple in Shin Makoku. Yuuri coughed a bit before climbing out and looking around him.

"Welcome back, your majesty," said a familiar voice and Yuuri turned to see Conrad standing and waiting with a change of clothes for all three boys, a shrine maiden beside him with towels.

"Conrad," Yuuri said happily climbing out and going over and grabbing a towel from the shrine maiden to wipe himself off with before taking his set of offered clothes. "It's good to see your face."

"It's always a pleasure to see yours, Yuuri," Conrad said.

There was a humph and Yuuri turned to see Wolfram glaring at him before brushing past him to grab his clothes. The blonde made show of walking purposefully all the way to the other side of the area to dry off and get dressed. Yuuri sighed and started to dress himself as Murata retrieved his own clothes.

When Yuuri looked over to the brunette, Conrad had a slightly astonished look on his face. "Was that a hickey I saw on Wolfram?"

Yuuri blushed hard before nodding.

"Oh, then it would mean that your date went well."

"The date went well, but I made him mad at me."

"Surely Lord Bielefeld is just over reacting."

Yuuri shook his head. "No, I guess I went too far. He told me to stop, but I didn't listen."

Conrad cleared his throat. "I know you're the Maou and Wolfram's your fiancé, but he is my little brother."

Yuuri went red. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that for a minute. I guess I just really needed to talk about it."

The brunette soldier nodded. "Yes, well, from what I can tell, Wolfram does have a reason to be quite upset with your majesty."

"It's Yuuri, Conrad."

"I know, so please refrain from taking advantage of Wolfram. We may not be close, but he is my little brother and I don't like him being hurt, even if it is by you, Yuuri."

Yuuri swallowed. That sounded a lot like a threat, but when he looked at the brunette, Conrad was just smiling. Okay, he definitely needed to think about this falling in love thing again. If he hurt Wolfram, things were definitely going to get dirty around him. Man, why did Wolfram have to be a prince and Conrad's little brother, it made things so much more difficult.

"Oh, and King Saralegui just got back from his honeymoon and has stopped by to visit just this morning.

And now he had to deal with another crazy blonde.

* * *

"Yuuri!" King Sara called running down the stairs of Blood Pledge Castle.

"Hey Sara," Yuuri said as he was basically glomped by the blonde human king. "It's good to see you. Did you have a good time on your, uh, honeymoon?"

The blonde let go of Yuuri and winked at him. "Well of course, it was a honeymoon, wasn't it? Now, Yuuri, I must talk to you."

"Um, alright," Yuuri agreed being pulled along. He looked behind him to see a huffy Wolfram looking at the ground. He sighed smiling slightly. Even when he was mad at him, Wolfram still managed to be that jealous possessive blonde Yuuri knew, just quieter about it.

Sara led him away to a private tea room and sat him down.

"Where did you two go for your honeymoon?" Yuuri asked after a few minutes of silence.

The blonde smiled at him. "Just a cruise around the waters, it wasn't very long, you know."

"I'm happy for you, two then. There wasn't anymore more trouble after we left, was there?"

"No, not at all, but I heard something interesting when I stopped by here this morning. I was told you took your fiancé to earth on a date."

"Does everyone know about that?" Yuuri groaned. "He was bored, so I thought it might make him feel better, you know after, what happened."

I glint covered the blonde's glasses. "Yes, I'm very sorry about that, Yuuri. I had heard it went well, but it seems he's mad at you from what I saw. He didn't even glare at me when I hugged you."

"Um, I…I really don't know."

"Do you need to talk? We're friends, right, I'll listen," Sara offered.

Yuuri nodded. "I realized I could like boys so I figured I could like Wolfram like that, so I've been trying…"

The blond held up a hand right then. "That your problem, Yuuri. You can't just try; you have to want to try.

"I do want to try," Yuuri said.

"No, you just decided you're gay and just happened to have a cute boy that you could try things out with already at your beck and call."

Yuuri's eyes went wide. That was horrible! He could never use Wolfram that way. "No."

"Yuuri, you're a good king, but a sucky lover."

That really cut deep into the double black king. He already knew that. Was he really hurting Wolfram by trying to fall in love with him? "I already know that."

"You're a selfless person mostly; Yuuri, but you did something selfish, didn't you?"

Yuuri nodded. "Am I being selfish, Sara? I shouldn't force something onto Wolfram like this. If he doesn't want to, I shouldn't make him fall in love with me."

"Yuuri, I'm not your fiancé's biggest fan, but that's because I don't know Lord Bielefeld that well. However, from what I can see, Wolfram doesn't need for you to force anything on him. He's still mortal though, can still get hurt like everyone else."

"I don't want Wolfram to do anything I ask of him; I want him to be happy."

"He is happy doing whatever you ask of him. Do you know why that is, Yuuri?"  
The double black king just sat quietly. Why did he do everything Yuuri asked?

The blonde king stood up. "Well, I didn't come here for this, but I would definitely like to stick around to see the results. I should go find my consort now. Oh, by the way, we'll only be in need of one room."

Yuuri blushed.

* * *

As soon as Yuuri had gotten back from his talk with Sara, Gwendal had locked him in his office and surrounded him with paper work. Yuuri had obediently sat down and got to work with only a groan of protest. However, twenty pages in, he had a hard time concentrating as his mind kept going back to his conversation with Sara and all the events before that.

When it came down to it, Yuuri really just needed to sit and think about stuff, and since Gwendal was right outside the door keeping watch, there was no way of escaping. Yuuri had two choices – Do boring paper work or fix things with Wolfram. Well, there really wasn't a choice when he put it that way.

Yuuri dropped his pen and stretched. So, he needed to think about feelings. How girly, but necessary. Alright, first off, how did Wolfram feel? When Yuuri had first attempted to end the engagement, the blonde had said it would ruin his repetition, but wouldn't tell Yuuri why the blonde wouldn't end their engagement. Instead, he had just locked himself in the closet. Yuuri laughed at that.

Wolfram was always with him, always wanted to be close to him, shared his bed, and took care of his daughter when Yuuri wasn't there. Wolfram had never betrayed him of his own free will. Though he had run away to his uncle's home once, he had never gone with the enemy like Conrad had, never disappeared. Now that Yuuri thought about it, Wolfram tried so hard to please him. Even if Wolfram was bratty and jealous and called him a wimp, it seemed he was much more selfless than Yuuri was, keeping his arguments down because he knew what Yuuri would want. Which would make the selfish one here Yuuri.

Wolfram's feelings were clear and clean and pure, like a diamond. Those feelings were worth so much, Yuuri wanted to slap himself for not realizing them. The blonde was absolutely, unconditionally, stubbornly in love with his king.

Now, how did Yuuri feel about Wolfram? Black eyes looked up at the ceiling. How, how, how?

"I feel…like a complete and utterly dense, idiotic, wimp."

* * *

_**Please Review. I didn't proof read this chapter, so tell me if I made any big mistakes. ;)**_

**_- Zee_**


	11. Obsidian

**_Longer than last time. Oh no, tomorrow's the last chapter. T.T Oh well, at least it'll be fun. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or else Yuuri would have referred to Wolfram as his fiance', at the very least on accident. _**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Yuuram_**

**_ShinouxMurata_**

**_Berias(or however you spell his name X(...)xSaralegui_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Obsidian **

Like a mouse, Yuuri tiptoed over to the door. He placed his ear against the wood listening intently, his tongue sticking out slightly. When he figured there was no danger, Yuuri opened the door just a crack before it opened all the way and he fell to the floor with a small scream.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Gunter asked coming down the hall with Gwendal beside him. He bent down and helped picked up his beloved king from the ground. "You didn't hurt your pretty facey face, did you?"

"Geez, I leave for two minutes and you're already trying to escape," Gwendal said coming to stand in front of Yuuri.

"I wasn't escaping, I just wanted to take a break, the work's already half done," Yuuri said trying to fight out of Gunter's loving worried grasp.

"Really, half done." Gwendal was impressed; the young Maou would have tried to escape before that much work was finished.

"Alright then, dinner's almost ready anyways so you may stop for the day," Gwendal said and Yuuri beamed up at him.

"Thanks, Gwendal. Do you know where Wolfram is?"

Both the older demons looked at each other uneasily. "Anissina sort of got to him."

"You mean you two used him as a decoy?" Yuuri asked slightly dumbfounded. Oh, poor Wolfram.

"Please forgive me little brother," Gwendal muttered under his breath and Gunter just looked a little guilty.

Yuuri looked between both of them before pointing ahead of him. "Alright then, I shall go save my fiancé then. It'll be like the knight going to the dragon's cave to save the princess, right?" He laughed a little to himself before walking toward the dangerous dragon cave that was Lady Anissina's laboratory.

"Did he just refer to Wolfram as his fiancé?" Gwendal asked.

Gunter was biting on a napkin in distress. "Oh, little lord brat has finally managed to take my poor innocent king into his claws. Oh, woe to the demon kingdom if those to continue as such. Your majesty, your majesty, why? …etc, etc, etc," Gunter continued to spaz.

Said royal king just continued on his merry way to Lady Anissina's laboratory humming a historical drama opening theme as he walked. He eventually stopped when he heard a loud boom coming from just ahead and smoke and dust filled the hall. He saw a flash of pink and red followed by four maids coming towards him.

"Lady Anissina," he called and the pink haired inventor turned around.

"Your majesty?" she asked.

"Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked getting worried.

"Lord Bielefeld must still be inside. There was a small miscalculation with one of my inventions," explained Lady Anissina.

"Miscalculation? You mean an accident?" At the thought that the blonde might be hurt in that room, Yuuri ran through the smoke and into the laboratory, ignoring Anissina's and the maid's calls of 'Your majesty'.

Inside, the room was even darker from the smoke and dust, but he could see a space on the ground that was clear and there was a blonde head of gold sprawled around it. Yuuri went and kneeled down beside Wolfram, picking his head up to put in his lap.

"Wolfram, Wolfram. Hey, Wolf, are you alright?" Yuuri asked.

The blonde prince groaned, but blinked his large emerald eyes opened and sat up holding his head slightly. "Ugh, yeah, I just got knocked out a little from the shock."

Yuuri smiled relieved and reached out for Wolfram hugging him to him. "I'm glad you're alright. I was scared there for a second." Then, he nuzzled his nose to the spot where Wolfram's hickey was and felt a little sad. He really needed to talk to his blonde friend, but the more he looked at the hickey, the more he wanted to use actions instead of words. Lightly, he touched his lips to Wolfram's neck. The blonde stiffened before evenly pushing Yuuri away standing up.

"It's almost dinner time, I should go change my clothes before I eat," he said and left.

Yuuri just sat there, hurt, looking after Wolfram. Had he just been rejected?

/

Dinner was a quiet affair. Well, at least for the double black king it was. Murata and Sara kept the conversation going seeing as how Yuuri looked like a dead log picking absently at his food and the blonde beside him wasn't much help with that blank poker face he was wearing.

Obsidian eyes kept looking up at Wolfram. He wanted to reach out and touch him, wanted to play footsies under the table. Anything, whether it be lovey dovey or just silly bickering. He didn't want Wolfram ignoring him like this; it hurt almost as much as being betrayed.

Suddenly, Cheri-sama turned to Yuuri. "Yuuri, darling, I heard that you took my Wolfie out on a date to earth. How romantic, to be whisked away to another world, just the two of you. Oh, young love is the best."

It really did seem like everyone knew about it, even though Yuuri hadn't meant for them to. Was nothing secret in this castle, geez! Just as Yuuri was going to respond, Wolfram spoke up for the first time that dinner.

"No, mother, it wasn't a date. I was just selfishly whinnying about not being able to perform my duties because I was so carelessly hurt. Yuuri's too kind hearted, so he thought it would be nice to cheer me up. That was all it was, so please stop spreading such rumors," Wolfram said, his face still completely composed which just pissed Yuuri off.

What was Wolfram saying? It wasn't a date? Hadn't he said it was a date? Sure he had wanted to make Wolfram feel better, but why he took Wolfram to earth was mainly for more selfish reasons than that. He turned to the golden haired ex-queen. "Actually, it was a date, Cheri-sama. We had a good time, thank you for asking."

Wolfram glared at him and Yuuri glared back. The blonde's face turned red and he stood up from the table very ungracefully and dismissed himself without a word. Yuuri sighed; he had probably made him mad again. The Maou stood up and followed Wolfram out.

"Wolfram, Wolfram, wait," he called, but the blonde just kept walking.

Yuuri hurried after him and grabbed his arm which was quickly pulled away and tearful green eyes looked at him. Oh no, he had made him cry.

"Yuuri, just stop, stop forcing yourself to do those things with me. If your feelings aren't true, then I don't want them. I thought I could, but I can't, Yuuri. It hurts, it hurts so much," Wolfram said sniffing and Yuuri just stood there shocked.

"I'm not some challenge, or a toy for you to use while you figure things out. I am a demon soldier and a nobleman; to be used like such by my king is disgraceful and rude. And most of all, I am not a replacement."

Yuuri took a step closer to the raging blonde. "Wolfram I …"

"No, Yuuri, no more apologizing. I know you thought you were just being nice, but it hurts. You're such a wimp! You're so sweet, but oblivious! A cheater, yet," Wolfram said, his voice calming down going softer, yet still so sad that Yuuri felt his heart breaking, "I still love you."

Black looked into watery green and puffy eyes. "I love you, Yuuri. Sometime between then and now, I fell in love with you. Why can't you see that?" That said, the blonde started running again.

Yuuri stood there for a few seconds, fists clenching and unclenching as he thought quickly. "I know you love me, Wolfram, your feelings have always been crystal clear. I just never bothered to look until now; I was scared to because, in all truth, I …I …I love you too, Wolfram," he whispered before taking a big breath and going after his fiancé and the love of his life.

/

It was dark outside except for the few twinkling stars and the waning moon above. Yuuri had not been able to catch up to Wolfram, so now he was left wondering around the castle trying to think of places where Wolfram might have gone. Eventually he figured outside was a good place to check and his feet took him to the garden. He looked around and saw the cushioned bench he, Wolfram, and Greta had sat around before he had decided to take Wolfram to earth on a date. His eyes traveled along a path and he saw a blue clad form kneeling in front of a patch of Beautiful Wolframs and Filled With Yuuri's Naivetés.

Yuuri walked up behind Wolfram. "Wolfram."

"I don't want to talk to you," Wolfram said.

"Alright, but I want to talk to you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you don't mean to, Yuuri, but you do sometimes."

"I'm sorry about that. I understand I'm oblivious and just tend to ignore things when I don't like them, but I know that you love me, Wolfram. I know you love me in that way as well as every other way you can."

"So, you were just using me." Wolfram reached out a hand and poked one of the flowers.

"Perhaps at first, I didn't realize I was. How many times can I say I'm sorry before you'll forgive me?"

Wolfram sighed and turned to look at Yuuri. "I always forgive you."

Yuuri smiled down at him and Wolfram's breath caught. Why did black have to look so good on the idiot, even the dark obsidian night matched him so well. It was breath taking.

"Perhaps hurting you is the only way I will ever have figured these things out," Yuuri said. "I hate that it has to be that way, but I would hate it more if I made you go on like this always hoping and waiting."

"What are you talking about, Yuuri?"

"I'm saying, Wolfram von Bielefeld, that I love," Yuuri said.

Wolfram turned pink. "No, no you don't. You can't possibly. I'm just a replacement, just in easy reach."

"Wolf, what are you talking about? A replacement for whom?"

"Conrad," Wolfram answered.

"Why would you think I liked Conrad?" Yuuri asked. That was kind of gross, Conrad was his God Father and sort of like a brother. He would never think of doing these things with Shori.

"Because you always want him around, and you get along together so well, and I heard you talking before we went to earth."

"You didn't hear everything, then. I was just asking him questions."

"What about Saralegui, He's pretty, like a girl, and you got really upset when he betrayed you," Wolfram said.

"He betrayed me; I always get upset when people I trust do that, but it was never a relationship of that kind. Anyone else?"

"Murata?" Wolfram said more as a question then a statement.

Yuuri chuckled lightly. "Now that's just silly. You saw him and Shinou on the forbidden boxes."

"You don't love me," Wolfram said crossing his arms and looking back at the flowers.

Yuuri sighed and kneeled down behind him. "I do love you, Wolfram, and I will tell you why. Murata is secretive, unlike you who is honest even if you're stubborn and hot headed, at least you're honest; and he's my friend, but you're my best friend. Sara's pretty and smart; however, you are so much more beautiful than he is and you don't even have to try, and you don't flaunt it, and you're smart even if you don't think you are. Conrad might be strong and I admire him, but you are stronger even if you get seasick, because you tough it out. You're brave enough to call your own king a wimp. They have all betrayed me, kept secrets from me; and even if it was in my best interest, to keep me safe, it still hurts and you know that better than anyone. I love you because you would never betray me. You would rather I kill you by my own hand then betray me, and that scares me. You're my best friend and a soldier, but I don't need all that from you. I don't mind that you want to protect me, but I want to protect you too."

"So, you just want some pretty gem to prance around with?" Wolfram asked digging as deep as he could to deny what Yuuri was saying to him.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said slightly frustrated and took the blonde's chin in his hand, the other hand wrapped around his shoulder. "Wolfram, you're worth more to me than some useless stone. Enemies could come and take all the jewels in the vaults and kill everyone else in this castle; but, though it would hurt to loose all that, I would absolutely die if they took you. That is how serious I am about this. I love you in every possible way, and I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner. It might be too soon to be saying this stuff, but I don't think I'll ever find anyone better than you and I don't want to."

"Yuuri," Wolfram said looking at the double black king wanting to burst with happiness.

"Mother always said, when you find something you want this bad, catch it and never let it go."

Yuuri bent down and captured the blonde's lips with his own in a desperate amateur kiss. Wolfram didn't care, only wrapping his arms around his king's neck and kissing back just as fervently. They kissed for a long time. Though it was still awkward and sloppy, just like Yuuri's trademark features the color of obsidian rocks, their love had the potential to be volcanic.

* * *

_**Please Review. The next chapters my last. ^^**_

**_- Zee_**


	12. Ruby

**_Last Chapter, guys. I did it, not exactly in a row, but I finished this in twelve days, (a chapter a day). My b-day's this week, so Yay, I'm happy. _**

**_Please read the end notes if you're interested in extra info. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it or else Gwendal would have been a yaoi fanboy and he and Anissina would have kissed in that Romeo and Juliet episode. _**

**_Pairings:_**

**_Yuuram_**

**_ShinouxMurata_**

**_Berias(or however you spell his name X(...)xSaralegui_**

**_Okay, go read now._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Ruby**

Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrad stood outside with a group of horses awaiting the arrival of their king. They talked amongst themselves about many things when they suddenly heard laughter. Each head turned to see their double black king and the spoilt blonde prince making their way to them. A closer look and their connected hands could be seen, fingers laced together.

Yuuri came and stood before the three of them nodding a good morning to each of them. "Where's Sara?" he asked.

"King Saralegui and Berias have gone ahead of us. I believe they wanted to stop by Shinou's temple before they made their way to the ships," Conrad said.

"They were probably in this together," Yuuri muttered to himself before going to smile at everyone. "Shall we go then? I promised Sara I would see him off, so I can't be late."

"So you keep promises to him, but not me, cheating wimp," Wolfram said from beside him.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram, I know I said we would go to town today, but I forgot that Sara was leaving. Weren't we just laughing about that?" Yuuri said smiling apologetically at his fiancé.

The blonde huffed and took his hand away, crossing his arms. Yuuri sighed and went over to his black horse, climbing up it. He reached a hand down toward Wolfram and smiled brightly like the sun he was blessed upon. "If we ride together, will that make you happy, Wolfram?"

The blonde blushed before taking his king's hand and climbing up behind him muttering, "Stupid, romantic, wimp."

"Gwendal," Yuuri said addressing the eldest brother who was frowning at them. "We won't need his horse."

The earth maryoku user nodded and handed Wolfram's white horse to a soldier to put away before climbing on his own horse frowning still. Why was he getting that same feeling he got when see cute little animals when he looked at his youngest brother and king together?

Gunter climbed upon his own horse, weeping. "Oh, my wonderful king has finally succumbed to the evil clutches of the golden lion. Oh woe is the Great demon kingdom if Little Lord Brat was to become consort."

Yuuri suddenly turned his horse around and looked at Gunter, some of his Maou form coming out as he said, a smile that was more sinister than sunny on his lips, "Lord von Christ, please refrain from referring to my fiancé by such disrespectful names."

The king's tutor just stared at Yuuri for a second before a small smile crossed his face and he bowed slightly. "Of course, your majesty, please forgive my insolence." Was it just him, or did Yuuri become more like a king every day.

Conrad got on his horse as well and they all started for the shore line.

* * *

At the shore, Yuuri and Wolfram stood in front of Sara as his ship was boarded, Murata coming up to join the group.

"You know you two ought to really stop meddling in other's personal business," Wolfram said, arms crossed.

"Oh, was our advice not of good merit?" Sara asked looking fake hurt.

Yuuri shook his head. "No, it was good advice, thank you for carrying, Murata as well."

Both bespectacled boys had glints over their glasses as they looked away embarrassed at getting caught.

Yuuri placed a hand on Wolfram's waist and pushed him slightly in front of himself. "You should thank them, too, Wolfram."

Wolfram pouted. "Why should I do that?"

Yuuri sighed.

"Oh, I think just seeing that our work was in vein will be good enough thanks from the both of you," Sara said and Murata made a 'go on' motion with his hands.

Yuuri blushed before turning Wolfram to him. Wolfram was already a bright pink, emerald eyes looking at his king almost shyly. The double black king smiled before his eyes traveled down to those beautiful red lips, the color of rubies, and he leaned down to kiss them. As there kiss got a little more serious, there was suddenly clapping and hooting and they broke apart.

"Aww, how cute. I'm jealous, Great Sage, you'll get to witness this cuteness every day," Sara said, golden eyes sparkling. "Yuuri, you must promise to invite me to your wedding when you have one, alright."

Yuuri blushed hard. Wedding, oh, right, they were engaged to be married. "Yeah, sure. You would have to come to something like that, right?"

Saralegui and Yuuri hugged before they watched the blonde king board his ship, the unicorn flags disappearing into the horizon. Yuuri sighed, and climbed back onto his horse, feeling green eyes burning their way through his back the whole ride back home.

* * *

It was late when they got back, and Yuuri and Wolfram went straight of to the king's room. They both readied for bed and climbed in, Wolfram in his pink negligee and Yuuri in his blue pajamas. There was silence between both boys before Yuuri sighed.

"I know you want to, so go ahead and ask, Wolfram," Yuuri said.

There was shuffling from the blonde's end of the bed before a blonde head glared down from above him. "You do intend to marry me, don't you?"

Yuuri closed his eyes before reopening them. "Well, we're already engaged, and I said I loved you, wouldn't that be obvious?"

"When?"

Yuuri thought for a minute. He hadn't really considered that part. "When I finish high school."

The blonde's eyes widened before he went back to his side and laid still. "Fine, I guess I can wait that long."

Wait? Yuuri looked over to Wolfram, the pink negligee riding up to reveal a creamy pearl thigh. Skin like pearls. Yuuri reached out and ran a finger lightly up it causing the blonde to shiver.

"Yuuri, what are you doing?" Wolfram asked turning to look at Yuuri, face pink, pink like tourmaline stones.

"I love you, Wolfram," Yuuri said looking into those eyes like emeralds.

The blonde gasped before wiggling a bit, his voice small. "What are you doing, wimp."

He was embarrassed, Yuuri could tell, his feelings were clear and rich like diamonds. "I don't want to get married yet, but I don't want to wait either."

"Wait for what?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri grinned brightly. "To show you how much I love you."

Wolfram's eyes went wide and he turned his head away. Yuuri threaded his fingers into his blonde hair like threads of gold and turned his face back to face him. "Can I, Wolfram?"

The blonde prince looked uncertain for a moment. "I don't want to be disgraced." It was that purple blood of nobility, like amethyst, talking.

Yuuri smiled. "How is it disgraceful to be loved by your king, by me? If you don't want to, I won't make you, Wolf."

There was silence for a few second before Wolfram reached out and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. "I want, to, too, Yuuri. I love you, wimp."

Yuuri grinned before capturing those ruby red lips. Wolfram moaned into the kiss and Yuuri slid his tongue in mapping out the expanse of the prince's mouth. He started to move his kisses from Wolfram's mouth to his cheek and then his neck, nipping.

The blonde moaned and wiggled beneath his king. "Nnh, Yuuri, stop being a wimp."

Yuuri smiled against Wolfram's neck loving how Wolfram's silver voice sounded when he was turned on even when he was insulting Yuuri. Yuuri's lips traveled to his shoulder that wasn't covered by his pink night gown, hand traveling down his slightly smaller body to the end of said pink night gown and lifted it up, hand running up the creamy expanse of his leg. The blonde made a mewling like sound and turned away. The double black king leaned back to see what was revealed from under the pink negligee. Wolfram was wearing the custom underwear, but they were blue, like his uniform. Lapis Lazuli. Yuuri smiled at that and leaned down to kiss the material.

The blonde bucked slightly and pushed himself up so that he could look at Yuuri horrified. "What are you doing?"

Yuuri scratched his head nervously. "I'm not really sure. I…looked stuff up, but I'm not real sure what to do."

Wolfram swallowed before looking away. "Well, what do you expect from me? I only know…what goes…where."

Yuuri blinked at his fiancé feeling a little better knowing Wolfram was just as nervous as he was. "So, what do you want me to do then?"

Wolfram went pink. "J-just do what you want to do, you wimp," he shouted before going quiet. "I-if it's you, then it'll be fine."

Yuuri nodded and pushed Wolfram down slightly, a bit of his Maou side showing. Maybe one day, that side would mix with who Yuuri was now. "Alright, then I'll just do what I want."

Soon, Yuuri had Wolfram naked beneath him and was beginning to remove his own clothes.

"Yuu~riii," Wolfram moaned looking up at Yuuri with half lidded eyes, a glow almost emitting from him, like the glow of a moonstone. Yuuri quickly and messily took off the rest of his clothes and got in between Wolfram's legs. He swallowed before pressing their private parts together in an innocent manner that made sparks shot throughout both their bodies.

"Y-Yuuri," Wolfram moaned pulling Yuuri to him so that the flesh of their whole bodies was pressed together.

Wolfram was so hot it almost stung, like his amber flames, and it would take Yuuri's dark water to relieve him of that heat. Yuuri started kissing him again, rocking against his fiancé. The blonde gasped beneath him.

"Yuuri, more," commanded the blonde. "I-I'll come like this, you idiot."

Yuuri lifted himself off the blonde and looked around. "Right, um, do we have anything, you know, to make it easier?"

"Um, there's some weird stuff in that drawer over there, is that what you're looking for. I think the maids left it," Wolfram said breathless.

Yuuri got up quickly, but reluctantly and made his way over to the drawer pulling out a bottle of something. It looked like it could be used. He wasn't real sure what the words said as he couldn't read the demon language all that well yet, but when he stuck a finger in the bottle, he guessed it wasn't anything bad. Within seconds, he was back in between Wolfram's legs.

"Okay, um, this might hurt a little," Yuuri said.

"Hurt?" Wolfram asked. He knew that, but it still irked him.

"Um, yeah, if you don't like it, we can always change positions I guess," Yuuri offered. He didn't really want to be on bottom, but if it would make Wolfram feel better than he didn't mind.

Wolfram quickly shook his head. "No, if it hurts then a wimp like you definitely couldn't take it."

"Wolfram, I don't want to hurt you—" Yuuri started, but was cut off buy the quiet confession of his fiancé.

"I-I want to feel you…inside me," Wolfram said quietly.

Yuuri shivered feeling himself get more aroused by that statement. "I'll right, I'll be gentle then."

"Aren't you always," Wolfram replied relaxing himself to get ready for what would happen next.

Yuuri thought as he opened the bottle and poured some on his fingers. Since Wolfram was a boy and it was their first time, he was supposed to stretch him. The double black king stuck a finger in his fiancé and heard him gasp before laughing slightly.

"It's cold," Wolfram chuckled seeming relieved.

"Is it?" Yuuri asked as he entered a second finger and started moving them around. The blonde hissed.

"Ah, Yuuri, it feels weird."

"Sorry, sorry, I think it's supposed to feel weird."

"Just, hurry," Wolfram said.

Yuuri added a third quickly before removing his fingers. "Um," he said positioning himself at Wolfram's entrance. "I guess I'll be going in now."

"Uh, Yuuri, don't say it like that."

Yuuri leaned down and kissed Wolfram's lips in apology before pushing himself in. He felt Wolfram's body tighten, and could see the pain on his face. He stopped half way in before feeling Wolfram pull him down to him and kiss him.

"Don't you dare stop half way," he growled and Yuuri nodded continuing.

"Are you alright?"

Wolfram sighed before nodded. "You can, um, move now."

Yuuri sighed before moving himself in and out. Who knew that this could feel so good? He was amaze at how wonderful if felt to be covered by Wolfram and started letting his pleasure take over. Wolfram suddenly let out a mewl and there was a thought in the back of his mind that he must have hit that nerve he read about and tried to continue doing so.

Soon, they were in rhythm with each other ready to let their passion erupt like a volcano and produce precious obsidian rocks.

"Yuuri," Wolfram called feeling close and Yuuri found his fiancé's member grasping it in his hand firmly like he would a base ball bat, but gentle like. He wanted them to come together and moved deeper and faster and almost roughly until he could feel himself release inside the blonde. Wolfram came only a split second later.

It took the two of them a few seconds to regain themselves before Yuuri kissed Wolfram on his mouth. "That was nice."

The blonde glared at Yuuri and a few seconds alter Yuuri found himself sprawled on the floor naked, rubbing his chest where he had been abused by a kick. Wolfram looked over at him from the edge of the bed. "It was defiantly better than nice." Then, with a quick smile, he disappeared under the blanket. Yuuri smiled and made his way to his bed. He looked down at the already asleep blonde and kissed his forehead. He looked just like he did the first time Yuuri had found him in his bed – naked and glowing.

Yuuri snuggled under the covers himself, reaching a hand out to bring his fiancé into a cuddle and soon was asleep. That night, Yuuri found out just what he needed to do to wake up in one piece on his bed. Wolfram didn't seem to be so violent in his sleep when he was thoroughly satisfied.

* * *

_**Okay, so about the stones. There was a meaning to each stone that related to stuff in the chapter, but you can look that up and figure out if you get bored yourself. Mostly it was just because Wolfram's really pretty, so jewels seemed like a good thing to use to describe him. Also, the last chapter is called Ruby because Ruby is July's birthstone and Yuuri was born in July, as was I, and that's the month this is finished. Yay, it's done.**_

_**Please Review. ^^ I didn't proof read it, so tell me if there's anything wrong.**_

**_- Zee_**


End file.
